Paramore? Bella? What?
by CeremoniouslySerendipitous
Summary: When Edward left bella she got turned, years later she starts a band, Paramore.  Drama will she choose Chad or Edward, does Josh have a chance? What about her children? Much more intersting thatn it sound please R&R. Recommended for Paramore fans.
1. Paramore?

Paramore? Bella? What?

Alice P.O.V

Bored, bored, bored, I sighed. With 900 channels you'd think I'd find something to watch but nope. Nothing at all. Oh who am I kidding there's plenty to watch I just can't stop thinking about Bella. It's been 50 years since we left my BEST friend. Ever since we left the whole family has not been the same. Edward's been moping around being completely miserable; you could literally see a cloud of doom hanging above his head. Esme hadn't been the same, she'd lost her daughter, Carlisle was of course hurt badly but what hurt him even more was that his wife was unhappy. Emmett never told jokes anymore. Rosalie, Rosalie may have acted like a bitch to Bella she truly did like her, now she can never look in the mirror anymore or make vain comments about how beautiful she is. I was lifeless. Jasper, I sighed , Jasper in my eyes was the one who was affected the most. He continues to blame himself for our departure although we all knew it was not his fault.

Music, there has to be at least something interesting. No, no, no, nope, nothing. I kept surfing through the channels hoping to find something. Hmm Kerrang: Chicks that rock?

No 2: Paramore – Ignorance

Wow is that Bella?

"Edward! Get your sorry ass down here!" I shouted.

"What?" He said walking in followed by the rest of the family who had the same look of alarm and concern with a little annoyance on their faces. They were silenced however by the music from the T.V.

(Paramore- Ignorance)

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offence this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Everyone was speechless their mouths hanging open in amazement. Of course Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"My little sister is alive and kicking!" He said his voice full of joy and a hint of surprise.

"But, but, but she looks just as young as she was when we left her, she's a vampire, somebody changed her so us leaving didn't do her any good at all." Edward said his voice dripping with pain, disbelief and happiness.

Esme was overjoyed that her daughter was still alive.

"She's Beautiful." Rosalie said and everyone turned to stare at her. It was rare for Rose to admit anyone else was beautiful. But Bella really was.

"Emmett, Get the laptop" ordered Edward. His voice filled with happiness for the first time in what seemed like forever.

EPOV.

"Here." Emmett said handing me the laptop. I immediately went on the internet and researched "Paramore".

"Paramore," I read out "is an American alternative rock band from Franklin, Tennessee, formed in 2046. The band consists of lead vocalist Hayley Williams, lead guitarist Josh Farro, bassist Jeremy Davis, drummer Zac Farro, and rhythm guitarist Taylor York. "

"Hayley Williams?" queried Rosalie. I clicked on the link for Hayley Williams and read out:

Hayley Williams (born December 27, 2030) is an American singer and songwriter. She is the lead vocalist and keyboard player of the band Paramore.

**Personal life**

In the October 2051 issue of Alternative Press, Williams and Paramore guitarist Josh Farro confirmed they had been dating for nearly three years before splitting in the fall of 2049. "We didn't know if it would look bad," said Williams. "We were so young, and it seemed like it would look like a big joke", Farro added. "We didn't want the band to be about me and Hayley being in a relationship together because then the band would be about our relationship, not our music. It distracts people from the whole reason of us being in a band."

Williams is now dating New Found Glory guitarist Chad Gilbert. Williams has stated that she is a Christian."


	2. Breathe

**(Bella/ Hayley P.O.V)**

50 years since I had met Edward Cullen. 50 years since I fell in love with Edward Cullen. 50 years since Edward Cullen broke my heart. After that I got turned by Josh, my ex, we started, well more like he started a band and I joined. Now I am dating Chad Gilbert lead guitarist of New Found Glory. I do love or, that's what I keep telling myself, Chad. My relationship with Chad was more of a publicity stunt. We looked good together. There were times when he is a complete gentleman and treats me like a queen, respects me and reminds me of why I might love him. But then there are times when he is a complete and utter asshole and I really want to end things with him but I can't. The public loves Hayley and Chad. I was pulled from my train of thought by a knock on my dressing room door.

"5 minutes until show time Ms Williams." Said the technician. I smiled briefly at him and got up to go meet the guys. This is what I "lived" for. Screaming fans, signing autographs and most of all the joy of getting on that stage and singing my heart out.

"You guys ready?" I asked my fellow band mates. They all nodded and went on stage while I gathered my thoughts. After warming up and getting over my qualms, I ran on stage and was welcomed by deafening screams. "Are you guys ready to rock!" I asked or more like screamed and was answered by yet another round of screams. We were currently in Nottingham, England. "Alright this first song is called Misery business. Cheers and roots erupted and Josh started playing.

_I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to whom,  
they wonder what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

A big smile was plastered on my face by the time I finished the song; it never failed to make me smile. "Alright this next song is called Fences, we've never played this song for fans before so I want you to clap your hands like this" I said as I clapped my hands in time.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are_

_People looking through the window in the door they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back. Cause this road is all you'll ever have._

_it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_just living proof that the camera's lying_

_and oh oh open wide this is your night so smile_

_cause you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style_

_if you let me I could. I'll show you how to build your fences, set restrictions_

_separate from the world. a constant battle that you hate to fight_

_just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be._

_and now you can't turn back. cause this road is all you'll ever have_

_it's obvious that you're dying dying_

_just living proof that the camera's lying_

_and oh oh open wide this is your night so smile_

_cause you'll go out in style._

_yeah yeah you're askin' for it_

_with every breath that you breathe in_

_just breathe it in..._

_yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_you do all this big talkin'_

_so now let's see you walk_

_I said let's see you walk it!_

_yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_you do all this big talkin'_

_so now let's see you walk_

_I said let's see you walk it!_

_it's obvious that you're dying dying_

_just living proof that the camera's lying_

_and oh oh open wide_

_yeah oh oh open wide..._

_oh oh open wide_

_this is your night._

_so smile_

_cause you'll go out in style!_

"So did you guys like it?" my question was answered by a round of screams that were even louder to a vampire.

"Thanks guys and while we are here I would like to confront the rumours going round that I am pregnant but as you can see there is nothing here," I said as I patted my stomach. "Josh on the other hand is expecting and the little monster is due in December so can we all wish him congratulations and wish him the best at being a mum!" as I said that Josh glared at me but I could see in his eyes that he was just messing.

"All right we're gonna slow it down a little now," and as I said that Josh traded his Fender Jazzmaster for a Taylor acoustic. "This song is called breathe and I wrote it a while ago but we have never performed it so you guys are again the first ones to hear this." Josh started to play. I wrote this song when I'd just broken up with Edward or more like when he'd just broken up with me, that was when my passion for music began.

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today.  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

As I sang the last line a saw a flash of bronze hair in the crowd and was instantly glad that the song was over, as I knew I wouldn't' have been able to sing another note. No it couldn't be him, it's not, stop it Bella you're just being paranoid. Again!


	3. New Playlist

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" I screamed into the mike and loud cheers erupted from the crowd, it never failed to make me smile. "That's good but we have got to pop backstage for a few minutes alright?" I was answered by disapproving groans from our fans and questioned looks from the guys. As soon as we reached my dressing room I explained to the guys how I had suspected that I had been seeing the Cullens in the crowd and had later confirmed their presence. "What!" screamed Zac, it surprised me that he had screamed. He was usually the calm and I could see the other guys were also taken aback at his sudden outburst. "Don't look at me like that. Isn't it enough that he left you alone, pregnant and broken?" I just looked down. All the memories were coming flooding back.

"Funny thing is it doesn't hurt anymore; It hurts remembering how it felt to shut down though." **(A.N: true Paramore fans would know where that line came from.) **I said wistfully.

"I'm a genius!" said Josh with a self satisfied smirk on his face. We just raised our eyebrows at him waiting for him enlighten us. "Payback." I smiled as I caught on to what he was suggesting.

"How?" Taylor and Jeremy asked speaking for the first time.

"Our music." Josh said and although we didn't say it the "duh" was still there.

"New playlist."

That's what you get

Neutron Star Collision **(Yes I know it's not by Paramore but I love as well)**

Better in time **(I know)**

All I wanted

My Immortal (Ironic ha lol)

Ignorance (yes I now I've already put it in but it has perfect opportunities of hurting him)

After our carefully planned playlist (obviously designed to hurt Edward) we went back on stage. "Alright Columbus we have few more songs to sing but we are gonna need your help, do you think you guys can sing with me?" I asked although I already knew the answer. Alright this is called **"That's what you get."**

**(A.N Bold Bella/Hayley and **_Italics___**fans and Hayley)**

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we lie to hurt, so much?**

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong

"Sing with me Columbus!"****

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._****

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._****

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so (so) inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
_**  
**__Why do we like to hurt so much?_**  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
**_**  
**__That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

As I sang that I looked Edward dead in the eyes so he's know I knew he was there and I should feel guilty but that is nothing compared to what I felt when he abandoned me._**  
**__  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

"Did you enjoy that?" I screamed adrenaline rushing through my dry veins.

"Woooooooooos, yeahs, and totallys" was all I could hear.

"Alright now here a song I wrote for those of you who've ever had a broken heart. Ladies here's to the husbands who've won you, the losers who've lost you, and the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you." **(A.N not mine **** from the Wedding dates all rights reserved.) **

"This is called Neutron Star Collision." Yet again cheers erupted from the crowd.

**I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision**

I have nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever

_The world is broken  
Halo's fail to glisten_**  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen**

Hail,  
The preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud?  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
And lie, I say never  
'Cause our love could be forever  
_**  
**__Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose_**  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear**

That my love will be forever  
and we'll die  
we'll die together  
_Lie_,** I will never  
'Cause our love will be forever**

"And this is another song I wrote a few years ago hope you enjoy it because we've never played it for anyone before, **"All I wanted."**

This was played on with slow acoustics to begin with, I like it a lot.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame I'm a dream_

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white re-runs?  
That escaped from the mouth

Oh-Oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
And just relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
To all of our favourite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

"This next song is saying that no matter how hard life is, you'll always pull through if you set your mind to it."

I went to stand by the piano and started playing.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time

"Alright this is our final song for tonight to called My Immortaland I'm gonna need you guys to move your hands in the air like this." I said as I swayed my arms from side to side.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

Edward most likely thought this song was about him but it was actually about Chase. He was the one person I'd been romantically involved with that was almost as serious of a relationship as Edward's and Josh's. But the Volturi killed him and I really wish he was here tonight. They found out I had half human-half vampire kids and they wanted to kill them. Chase fought for them and they killed him. Aro and the rest of the Volturi know not the get with 100 square miles of me. Because if they did they would be a pile of ashes within the blink of an eye.

"Goodnight Columbus and as many of you know this is our last show of the year and we would like to wish you a joyful Christmas full of love, surrounded by your loved ones. Goodnight, Merry Christmas and Happy new year Columbus!" I screamed as I prepared to leave the stage I felt two strong arms pick me up and throw into the crowd. I was able to see the culprits from my vantage point; Jeremy and Josh.

_Joshua Neil Farro you are so dead as soon I get to you but meanwhile, while I'm here please don't drop me, please don't drop me_. I thought panicked.


	4. Jelous Cow!

**EPOV**

She hates me, my true love hates me. "Ugh, I don't see why everyone likes her so much she's a talentless, ugly, sticky haired snob." Said a voice that was consumed with jealousy, a voice that could only belong to Alexis. Alexis, I mentally sighed. Alexis was my "girlfriend". I only liked her because she was like Bella, her eyes, her fair skin, her long chestnut hair, she's like Bella, well like the human Bella, in everything but her personality. She is boastful, shallow, mean, self absorbed and is continuously going on about how beautiful she is.

"Edward come on!" an impatient voice said as its owner tugged the hand that wasn't held by Alexis. Of course that voice belonged to Alice, "We have "meet and greet" tickets and I am not gonna wait for you and your snobby girlfriend instead of seeing my BEST friend for the first time in 50 years, even though she is supposed to be old and wrinkly and possibly a grandmother". I flinched at the thought of Bella with another and although I knew deep down she deserved someone who could love her without putting her in danger every waking moment. "Living somewhere quiet..." Alice had a tendency to babble when she nervous or excited. Right now she was both.

"Snobby girlfriend Meh-meh-meh best friend Edward." Alexis mocked Alice snobbishly. Alice had not kept her dislike for Alexis private. Obviously Alice was not going to simply take the jab quietly; they continued mimicking each other until we got to security where we were asked for our tickets. As we were let through along with other fans, I was almost jumping with glee as I was going to see my love. Hopefully she would listen to my side of the story and forgive me, although that seemed unlikely right at that moment as she was giving me cold glares all the way through the concert, but still a guy can hope.

As Alice, and I, along with some other fans caught sight of Bella/Hayley, whatever she was saying her name was, huge smiles broke out on our faces and although everyone else's smiles were full of joy and happiness, mine was heaped with anticipation. I saw her talking to a boy, he was about 5'9, he was lean but muscular, he had dirty blonde hair, and he wasn't a human a vampire. I could hear his strange heartbeat, I could smell his strange smell, and it was not a smell that I had ever experienced before. He looked at me with eyes full of wonder and there was something oddly familiar about his eyes, they were large, emerald green with specs of brown in them. My assessment of him came crashing down when I noticed his fingers were intertwined with Bella's, was he the infamous Chad Gilbert? When we researched her and heard she was in a relationship with him I couldn't bring myself to read anymore, I ran out of the house into the forest, straight to Alexis's, I went to her when I was feeling down. I know it wasn't like me to use her like that but she got what she wanted out of it and so did I. Bella kissed the mystery boy's forehead and then came to greet her fans with a huge smile plastered on her face although I thought I could see a hint of pain behind that smile.

"Hayley, OMG I never thought I'd actually meet you,"

**(A:/ I really want to meet her, although I'm a bigger fan of the Farro brother **_**especially Josh but you also got to love Zac, chubby, chubby cheeks,**_** and I really wanted to go to a Paramore concert as they are playing at the O2 arena in London today 15/11/10 nut I wasn't allowed to go because I'm too young. I know parents suck; I had the money and everything. Anyway on with the story now)**

And now that I have I'd like to ask you a question" a black male asked as he got down on one knee". I saw Bella laugh along with her band members.

"You know I've been proposed to every day since the beginning of November." She said at vampire speed to her band member who laughed in response except for the mystery male and a girl who stood next to him, who looked very similar to him. I would be willing to bet that they're twins, who didn't look as pleased with her statement as everyone else had been.

"Hayley Nichole Williams, will you marry me?" the male asked as he pulled out a Haribo ring out of a bag of sweets in his pocket. At that moment the resentment I had toward the vile Mike Newton came flooding back to me even though I knew it was not a serious proposal.

"Of course I'll marry you! We can have a shotgun wedding!" Bella jumped in the air grabbing the ring from his hand throwing it in her mouth and swallowing. All the vampires in the room, including her band members, scrunched up their faces in disgust at her actions. The male laughed and got off his knees and gave Bella a hug.

Next came a four year old with glasses and a gift baskets in his hands. At the sight of him Bella's smile got even wider, if that was actually possible, and she sunk down to his level, even though I could hear he was planning to ask her out it was hard to be mad at him as he was just a child.** (AN:/ I really hate the word "kid" so you know..) **

"H-Hi my name's R-Ryan" said the adorable child with a stutter obviously caused be nerves. He suddenly felt very calm, I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper smiling at me "and I would like to ask a few questions about yourself and the band."

"Shoot."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Ryan asked although something told me he already knew but was looking for an excuse to talk to "Hayley". I couldn't blame for that as I knew I would be in his position soon enough.

"What do we like to do for fun? What do we like to do for fun?" Bella asked herself and her band members who gave her false answers at vampire speed. "We watch movies a lot on our bus, we really do love movies, like last night we watched _**Live free or die hard**_ and it's got Bruce Willis in it and it's like cars are flying and exploding, it's really cool, but you might have to wait a few years to watch it" she added with a laugh. I missed her laugh **(AN:/ this isn't mine it's actually from the interview "**_**Ryan meets his Crushcrushcrush" **_**it's rather cute actually I suggest you watch it) **__

"Hayley I have an idea for a perfect date, would you like to go see a film at the arcade, have dinner at the Cacadu?"

"Yes I wanna do that!" you could see the awe in her eyes as she said that. Bella would have been a great mother. Her goofy laugh filled the room **(AN:/ I really do love Hayley's laugh it's so cute.) **Ryan was overjoyed at her answer resulting in him punching his fist in the air.

"Hayley by now you would have noticed that you are my Crushcrushcrush and I would like to ask you a very important question, Will you be my girlfriend?" all of the adults and children laughed at Ryan's question. All except for Bella who seemed to be deep thought.

"Will I be your girlfriend?" she said placing her index finger on her chin as if she was really contemplating the idea " Will you be _my boyfriend?" _Ryan nodded in response "then I'll be your girlfriend" she replied picking him up and hugging him. I watched in awe at the scene, it would take a heartless person not to see the beauty in that. Of course there always has to be one person, Alexis; _Ugh stupid attention grabbing whore. _At least she had the common courtsey not to say it out loud, or so I thought.

"Ugh you Cougar going out with a kid young enough to be your son." She said in a nasally voice laughing until she realised that no one was laughing with her.But of course Bella being the bigger person she ignored her jibe. She went through all her fans until it was just us and a couple who just asked if she could send a message to a friend of theirs who was supposed to be attending the concert but instead fell ill.

"Hi Emma, heard you were supposed to be rocking out with us here today but you couldn't make it so I'll tell you what, we will come back to Nottingham just for you next year. Bye!" she said waving both to the camera and the people filming as they retreated towards the exit. It was now just us and her band, as we all realised that fact her band members came to join her and I bit back a snarl as the mysterious male put his arms around her waist and the female who looked strangely familiar held her hand. I had a strange feeling to protect both of them.

Alice couldn't hold her happiness in any longer and went in to hug Bella but stepped back with a hurt look when she realised Bella was not hugging her back. She had stiffened as soon as Alice touched her and her good mood went away with her last real fans.

"Bella please don-"Alice started but was interrupted.

"Don't what? Act like you didn't hurt me? Act like you didn't tear my life apart? That you left me stranded and alone?" she spat at us, the hurt was evident in her voice.

I'm sure if she was able to cry Alice would be bawling; Jasper held her in his arms just like he would if he was cradling a child.

"Ugh no need to such a bitch you cow." Alexis said although I don't think she was trying to defend Alice but instead take yet another jab at Bella.

At this comment Bella's fists turned into balls of fury. "Ooh my bitch is about to blow" Jeremy said.

"And you are?" Bella asked in a venomous voice.

"Alexis Middleton." She replied proudly

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"No I guess you being the self absorbed person that you are wouldn't know about people who you _think_ aren't as great as you." Alexis made sure to emphasize the **"think"** in her sentence.

"_**YOU**_ are seriously calling _**ME **_self centred? "She asked in disbelief and I couldn't blame her. The Bella I knew was one of the most selfless people I knew, on the other hand Alexis was the complete opposite. " Honey please I've known you for no longer than twenty minutes and I already don't like you."

"That's just because you're jealous that I have Edward and you want him but can't have him." She blurted out but realised in her mind that she did not mean to say that.

"Ooh I get it now," replied Bella and you could honestly see that she was relieved to find out what this argument was truly about " Hag-from-hell is threatened by the ex-girlfriend." I hated how nonchalant she sounded at that. It didn't seem to bother her at all but I could agree although I did like the hag-from-hell jibe. "Honey Edward is _**ALL YOURS**_ I have **no** interest in him _**what so ever**_." I was hurt by how truthful she sounded. Jasper felt my pain and sent a wave of happiness towards me. "Do you understand that?" she asked as if she were speaking to a five year old. "Hayley** and Bella no like Edward."** At this point my family along with hers were laughing at her tone. All except for Myself, Alexis, Bella and the two mystery people.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do and places to be." She said walking away.

"Bella wait please." Alice pleaded but her pleas landed on deaf ears as Bella turned around and walked away.

"Alex, Justin come on let's go home!" she said more gently that she has been speaking to us a minute ago. So that's who they were. She just left us and the rest of her band members looking at each other; well we were doing the looking and they were glaring at us.


	5. Stonyhurst College

**BPOV**

The ride home was silent; they can't just walk back into my life and expect to pick things up where we left. Besides you can't be too careful anymore.

When we arrived home I sent my babies to bed, well they weren't babies actually, they were forty-nine years old but they're still my babies and I won't let anyone hurt them. I headed up to their rooms to tuck them in, I know it wasn't necessary but it was something I enjoyed. I tucked Emma in and then went next door to Adrian's rooms to do the same for him when he sprung an unexpected question, well more like statement to me. "That was him wasn't it?" said Adrian in a pained voice.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who he was talking about.

"Our dad, the guy who broke your heart with the bitchy girlfriend" I would have, under normal circumstances cut him off for swearing but I must say I do agree.

"Yeah, that's him." I said wistfully remembering the good times Edward and I shared.

"Don't go there mum," Adrian said, that's one of the main reasons I loved my son; he seemed to be able to read my mind without trying. That wasn't even his power. "He's not worth the pain."

I smiled at him and I leant in to kiss forehead, I bid him goodnight and left his room.

_*Flashback* _

"_Mommy?" Emma asked _

"_Yeah baby?" _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"Sure sweetie"

"_Umm, actually don't worry, forget I said anything." She said although I could see something was really bothering her I let the subject drop._

_Five minutes later she tried again; "Mommy?"_

_I turned to face lift her and put her on the kitchen counter. "Emma what's bothering you?" I asked concerned by her peculiar behaviour _

_Her answer, well more like question felt as if someone has driven a stake through my heart numerous times._

"_Do we have a dad?" she asked hesitantly_

_Her question also caught her brother's attention as his head snapped up at her question and his emerald eyes were wide with disbelief and curiosity; I'm guessing they'd both been wanting to ask this question for a while now but didn't know how to go about it. _

"_Guys, come here," I said as I led them both to the living room, I sat them down and told the truth, well the censored truth considering they were only eight years old, of what happened between Edward and I. _

"_Daddy, doesn't want us?" Emma asked tearfully_

"_No he doesn't" deserve us."Adrian replied. I loved my son although he was the younger one of the twins he was always trying to protect his sister and myself. _

"_That's right buddy, we're better off without him."_

_Later that night I went in to say goodnight to Emma when I found her on her knees her eyes closed in concentration. _

"_Dear God,_

_Please let my daddy know that I love and miss him, even if he doesn't love me I'll always love him and I know mummy still loves him too. I can tell she misses him. Daddy if you can hear me please come home so we a proper family._

_Amen."_

_That broke my heart, we were never religious people but for Emma to turn to God means that she really wants her father. _

_I hate Edward Cullen. For ruining my life. For leaving my kids without a father._

Morning came quicker than expected. Of course I was making Adrian and Emma go to school even though they had begged me over and over to stay home.

**APOV (Adrian)**

The sun was shining, skies were a clear blue. Mom, Emma, Josh and I were having a picnic which was odd considering Mum didn't eat. And then the strangest thing happened; the grass started shaking, as if someone was jumping up and down on a bed...

"Wakey, Wakey, brother dear..." Emma's voice trailed off as I threw my pillow over my head. But that only made y energetic sister jump up and down n my bed even more. I just pulled my hand out to grab her leg and throw her on her back. She finally gave up and decided to involve mum.

"Adrian get up now or I'll be forced to get the bucket." Mum's voice drifted up the twin staircase, I jumped out of bed as soon as I heard I heard the word bucket as I knew my mother better than to hope she would stop at threat.

School again, teachers hating us for being smarter than them, girls practically throwing themselves at me and the one I absolutely detested was boys undressing my sister and mother, when she did come to school with us, with their eyes, I really had to fight the monster in and not rip their pathetic heads off.

After we had breakfast Emma and I headed off to school in my metallic silver Ascari KZ1, jeez I loved my mum; she got for it me on my birthday last year.

As if my car didn't attract enough attention what Emma was wearing got even more attention that I enjoyed, she was wearing what any brother would hate their sister, whether they be younger or older, to be seen in; she was wearing a plain white silk tank top, destroyed cuffed shorts, Jimmy Choo Cosmic suede pumps, a Fletcher cove, a natural shade of pink-like eye shadow and to top it all off she was wearing bright red lipstick.

I was attracting as much attention from the girls as Emma was from the boys, but what I was wearing was much simpler; a denim jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch tee and a pair of Nikes. We both managed to earn glares from several people; the girls were sending Emma venomous glares, not that they bother her and vice versa for me.

"Hello, I'm Adrian Swan and this is my twin Emma and were new here." I said in a charming but not to charming voice; I really wasn't pretty when teachers, especially older ones, fantasized about you. I could this woman was going to be a problem. Mrs J. Newton.

"Excuse me but are you by any chance related to Isabella Swan?" she asked. So this woman knew mom, maybe in her human life as she hadn't used her real name once as she feared people might recognize her although with her powers we all knew it was impossible.

"Umm yeah she's our aunt, you know her?" replied Emma in an I'm-not-really-bothered-voice but I could hear the under lying nerves there.

"Oh right how is she? Did she ever get marries? I mean no offence to you or her but we never thought she'd get over this boy who dumped her in senior year. And in reality he was too good for her." She muttered the last bit under her breath obviously thinking we wouldn't hear her; I mean we didn't have vampire hearing but it was still better than human hearing.

I was really offended by her thinking my mum wasn't good enough for _Edward Cullen_, I mentally sneered at his name. So I decided to make her annoyed by bragging about our mum.

"Yes she fine, actually she went to Harvard and graduated from Harvard with a masters in Psychology, she met her husband there and they now have two kids who are both starting their degrees at Harvard also, one's doing medicine and the other one's doing law." I said leaving her gobsmacked. I could tell Emma had a smug smile on her face too; she was also offended by her comment.

"Our schedules please." Emma said. That seemed to snap her out of her trance as she started fiddling around with papers.

We walked out of her office and surprise, surprise people were looking at us.

"I heard they're really actors." One girl said to her friend.

"I wonder if she'd go out with me."

"She's gonna me mine in no time, I bet she flexible 'cause then she could bend..." it was thoughts like these that for the sake of my sanity and the owners life.

"They're as rich as the Cullens." Both Emma's and my head snapped up at the mention of their names. I guess it is possible but out any other school in the world they chose this one. Oh well there's nothing we can do now and I could see Emma's thoughts were along the same line.

**Swan Jake Aidan**

**1****st**** period – Maths – Mr Jefferson**

**2****nd**** period –Biology – Mr Bowles**

**Break**

**3****rd**** period –English –Mr. Buffay**

**4****th**** period –Gym –Ms Martinovich **

**Lunch**

**5****th**** period –Music –Mr Fisher**

**Swan Alice Rose Renesmee Emma **

**1****st**** period –Spanish –Mrs Jakeman**

**2****nd**** period –Geography –Mr Conroy**

**Break**

**3****rd**** period –English –Mr. Buffay**

**4****th**** period –Gym –Ms Martinovich **

**5****th**** period –ICT –Mr Abbas**

"Ok so we have English, Gym, break and lunch together. I think we're swimming in gym." Emma said still reading her time table.

"Yeah," I replied "at the lunch meet me I the canteen **(An: / Canteen/Cafeteria whatever you call it) **and then at the end of the day wait by the car yeah?"

She simply nodded in response. I hugged her and much to her dismay kissed her check and then we went our separate ways.

**Emma POV**

Oh joy, school again. Having graduated high school seven times, gotten a masters degree in Law, Medicine, Dance and Art there wasn't much more a person could learn.

Vampire.

That was a scent a could pick out under water. I walked into Spanish and saw the little black haired girl who strangely resembled a pixie.

I ignored her and went over to the teacher's desk, I could tell that Mrs Jakeman and I were not going to get along due to her snobby attitude and how she seemed looked down on everyone. She asked, well more like snapped in her nasal voice.

"Full name, where you moved from, any languages you speak and favourite book." She snapped

"Hi, my name is Emmaculate Renesmee Alice Lillian Swan, my friends call me Emm, no matter what my brother says call me sponge bob and you die. I just moved here from Boston, _**Massachusetts**_**. **I speak French, Spanish, Chinese, Arabic, and German. Oh and English. And err my favourite books are, the perks of being a wall flower by Stephen Chobsky and I'm watching you by Karen Rose. **(AN:/ they are really great books and I strongly recommend them.)**

At this point both my class mates and teacher were gawking at me in awe, all except for the pixie like girl who was still looking at me, but not gawking like the other instead she was looking at me with a frustrated expression on her face, as if she was trying really hard to remember something.

"oh well that's nice Ms Swan, in fact Ms Cullen here is also from America, which part of America are from again Ms Cullen." She asked the pixie. I wondered where I recognized her name from; my memory was good but not that good. I knew I'd heard her surname somewhere but where was the question.

"Originally I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi but I lived in Denver before we moved her." She answered although I could tell she was still distracted. I nodded and smiled. I was told to sit next the pixie Cullen seeing as the seat next to her was the only one available.

"Hi," she whispered just as I had started listening, even though I didn't need to, "my name's Alice and you are obviously Emma. If you don't mind me asking how do you know Bella?"

"Why?" I asked carefully.

"Because she's my best friend I'd hate to lose her because of some stupid mistake my brother made years ago. And how do you have a heart beat?"

"Correction; Josh is her best friend." I saw her face change from curiosity to pain, immense pain. "And it's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time." She just smiled but I could see me telling her about mom and Josh being best friends really hurt her. It hurt me too; Josh had always been almost like my dad, he was when we were growing up and he's always been there for mom, whether or not they we're together and I don't know why they broke up but I want them to get back together. I love him on the other hand Chad is a complete asshole. Mom didn't want us to say that kind stuff about anyone but I knew that she knew it was true, she only went out with him because she was forced to by her managers. I mean he can alright at times but he's arrogant, vein, a smart ass and if got on my bad side again I'd stick his head where the sun don't shine. He was a man so automatically though he was older than me but him being human and me being half-vampire really turned tables in my favour.

I was drowning in my own thoughts long enough that I didn't even hear the bells ring signalling the end of period 1.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked.

I checked my timetable and answered, "Geography, Mr Conroy.) **(AN:/ I really hate the Irish idiot at the moment (no pun intended) ; he's making me redo my essay**_**S**_** way too l spent 6 painful hours on those combined, I also have and English and history essay, so screw him! I'm not doing them again; screw "What happened in Haiti". Ugh.) **

"Oh, well I have history with Mr Hazzard so see you later; you wanna sit with us at break and lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Err I'll talk to my brother and then we'll see yeah?"

I started to make my way to geography.

**Aidan POV**

2nd Period, Biology. Didn't seem so bad, until I smelt vampires.

I walked into see the big Cullen staring, no staring would be an understatement, and he was glaring at me. This was going to be a long lesson.


	6. We're HalfHuman HalfVampire

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Shout out to sorcha15, you are truly awesome and thanks for helping in all ways. Please review even if it's just "update". Ok guys I've been reading my story to check for mistakes and I realised that in chapter 6 I referred to Aidan and Emma as Alex and Justin and I wanna say sorry 'cause I just got confused with my other stories. I also realised in concert Bella/Hayley said that she was in Columbus but then later said Nottingham. Yes Bella, the children, the band, the Cullens and Alexis are currently living in Nottingham, England and attend Stoneyhurst College (it's a secondary school or high school whatever you call it). Aidan's full name is Aidan Anthony Shane Swan, I decided to change it 'cause I thought it would show Bella does miss Edward and wants him to be a part of his children's lives even though she won't admit it. Emma's full name is Emmaculate Renesmee Alice Lillian Swan and I did it for the same reason as Aidan. Yeah I realised in the last chapter I accidentally swapped Emma and Aidan's timetable and once again I'm sorry I was probably distracted when I wrote that but I promise to be more careful in this chapter.**

**APOV (Aidan)**

Glares, curiosity, anger, relief, jealousy and pure hate. Those were just a few of the looks I received when I reached the table were the Cullens and my sister were sat. "Guys this is Aidan Swan." Emmett said nervously; he wasn't sure what reaction to expect from his "siblings", I guess he knew they'd react differently to me than Emma because they all thought that I was interested in mom. The thought almost made laugh; not in a mean way but I realised how I could milk this to bug them.

"Hi," I started "as Emmett told you I'm Aidan and I presume you've already met my sister Emma." A large grin was present on my face but I couldn't say the same about my da-, err Edward. Ugh I hated how I already thought of him as my dad. He was biologically speaking; he was my father, not my dad. If he wants to be my dad (although I don't think he has the faintest idea that we're his) he's have to work things out with mum and as much as I wanted them to get back together the chances of it actually happening were slim to none. I knew mum loved him but she was too stubborn for her own good at times. I was pulled back to reality by a chirpy, pixie like voice.

"Hi Aidan, I'm Alice, This is Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and you've already met Emmett," she spoke so fast I almost missed what she said. I noticed that she missed out the girl who was arguing with mum last night. But of course she wouldn't let herself go unnoticed.

"And I'm Alexis Middleton," she said glaring at the pixie who just glared at her twice as hard. If I were in Alexis's position I would cringe away but of course Alexis just ignored Alice and turned to face me again, "I know it's nice to meet me too." My eyes just about popped out of my head when she said that, maybe I didn't hear her right, she seemed to know what I was thinking and cleared my unspoken confusion. "Yes you heard me right." O.K it's official, I don't like her. I smiled at her but in my head I'd killed her three times.

"So," Aidan, the pixie or Alice said "how did you and your "sister" meet?" she made quotation marks around the word_ sister_. She thought Emma and I were mates.

"Ewwww, that's disgusting," my sister's voice cut in before I could correct Alice, "he's really my brother, biologically, we're twins, same mum, same dad."

"Then, what are you guys?" Jasper, the one covered in scars spoke or even acknowledged us ever since we sat with them, he looked genuinely confused.

"Half human and half vampire." Emma and I spoke at the same time.

"How..." Rose, also speaking for the first time, asked, well more like demanded for us to continue.

"Well our mum was human and she was deeply in love with a vampire, they kind of did some things, if you err, catch my drift, our dad left and then our mum found out she was carrying us. Five months later she had the best child in history!" Emma had a self-satisfactory/smug grin on her face clearly stating that she was the best child but I of course had to rain on her parade.

"Yeah she did," I paused to let her think I was going to stop there although I hoped she knew me better than that, "me."

"Sure honey, whatever gets you to sleep at night." She patted my hand as she said that. I just let it drop, I wasn't gonna argue with her besides it looked like we were going to be bombarded with questions. But of cause Emma had to speak before they did.

"I know a human and a vampire being together must seem so weird but it happens."

"No," Alice answered "there's nothing shocking about that to us." As she said that a strange expression came off Edward's face, I'm not sure if it was regret, pain, anger or sadness; I think it was little bit of each. Odd. Break lasted for another 5 minutes before we had to go to lessons. I was alone in this lesson, no Cullens, hag-from-hell aka Alexis or Emma. In gym I worked with Emma, we were doing gymnastics, something were both excellent at, don't get me wrong we're good a most things but we started gymnastics since we were 3 and we never stopped. We enjoyed it, in fact we even went to the Olympics and won 2 gold medals each.

We sat with the Cullens at lunch again, things were a bit better now; Edward spoke to us a bit more, even if it was asking little things about us and mum. He wasn't a bad guy but I didn't let myself or Emma get too close to him. He hurt mum and that is not okay with me and I'm sure if Emma knew who he really was she wouldn't like him as much. That's another thing I was becoming more cautious of, lately Emma's being getting closer to the Cullens than I would have preferred and I knew if mum knew she wouldn't be ecstatic about it.

We sat with the Cullens for the rest of the week. At the weekend mum was shooting a video and she told us we could bring whoever, the way she looked me in the eye when she said it made me wonder if she knew Emma and I were kind of friends with the Cullens.

So we invited them to the shoot, when we arrived and they started filming I had to be held back to be stopped from eating the set, it was made of candy for crying out loud!

**What video do you think she's shooting?**

**Okay, this is chapter whatever of PBW, what do think? Please review even if it's just "Update" I wanna know what you think, WWW and EBI.**

**(What went well and even better if...)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Arnoldis**


	7. Cuutt!

**OK so this is chapter whatever of Paramore? Bella? What? Please review even if it's just "update" or "keep writing". One again thanks to shoshona'79 and Karma Cullen Whitlock Hale for everything**

**ALPOV (Alice)**

Wow, I was actually gonna be on a real Hollywood set. I can't wait. Maybe they'll be celebrities, oh and fit guys, ooh fit, tanned Hollywood guys.

"Alice!"

"Edward," I shouted back with the same amount of energy as he'd used.

"Could you please attempt to control your thoughts," he said walking down the stairs with _her _clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "Alice," he said sounding tired and worn out, "please just try, for me. Please?"

I hate it when he does that, he makes me feel so guilty. He smiled triumphantly when he realised he'd won. He looked smug but his eyes said thank you. "Besides, I don't think Japer would appreciate you thinking of other men like that." He had to mention that and of course Jasper chose to walk in at that moment.

"Jasper wouldn't appreciate you thinking about which men like what?" he asked his eyebrows raised, he didn't look angry, just amused and for that I was grateful.

"So, Alexis ready to have fun?" I asked honestly trying to be nice to her but she made it really hard.

She eyed me suspiciously before ignoring me and walking into the living room like she owned the place. I held back my anger and followed her to try again.

"So are you excited? Hollywood guys?"

"They won't be "Hollywood" guys considering we're in England dip stick!" she spat back at me. Of cause I knew they weren't actually in England but they might have been flown in or even better English guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a 30 minute drive into central London we'd finally arrived at the set. A green screen, a lot of cotton and sand hmm. I didn't know what to think of it to be quite honest maybe there would be some good images projected on to it. Aidan, Emma, Josh, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor were already there, I guess the only person who was missing was Bella. After 5 minutes she turned up in a bathrobe/nightgown, ok interesting choice of wardrobe.

"Bella!" A male voice exulted, "long time no see squirt!" he said pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "And how are you little monsters?" he finally released her therefore allowing her to talk.

"They are not monsters," she said as she playfully slapped his arm. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl behind me, "but they are fine and right there actually." She turned around to point at, Aidan and Emma? At which point Emma sprinted into the strangers arms meanwhile Aidan followed at a slower pace. He hugged him too but it was one of those I'm a man and I don't do hugs but seeing-as-I-have-to-I'll-give-you-a-quick-one.

"How are you Ben?" Emma asked.

"I'm great squirt. Either you've to have grown since the last time I saw you or I've shrunk." He seemed to ponder this for a moment before deciding to let the subject drop. He started talking to the staff before he suddenly shouted "Edward!" Oh I didn't know that he knew Edward.

"Hello, Ben. Long time no see." Replied Edward politely.

"Yes, sixty-five years long time." He replied in a serious tone but you could see the teasing in his eyes.

"You know him?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Ben and I went to school together, when we were human." Ben just nodded in agreement "So how is Tia?" Edward asked conversationally.

"She is doing good thanks, shopping somewhere. So are you ever going to introduce me to your family?" I was thinking the same thing.

"Of cause forgive me, These are my parents Carlisle and Esme, my brother Emmett and his wife Rose, my other brother Jasper, his wife Alice and Alexis my err-." I noticed he couldn't quite bring himself to say girlfriend.

"Girlfriend," Said the bitch. Jesus she couldn't let herself go unnoticed, she was vainer than Rose and that was saying something. I could tell by the expression on his face that Edward agreed. Then why was he with her? He suddenly looked like he was asking himself that question and he should. He belongs with Bella and I will get them back together somehow first of all we have to get her to talk to us. I walked over to see her practising dance moves with a choreographer.

As I was about to talk to her or try and talk to her a booming voice shouted behind me. "Alright, Bells come here please." She immediately stopped rehearsing and went over the Ben who I presumed was the director of the video.

I need candy, sweets, cupcakes, sun, everything and anything that represents California. Can you do that for me?" why was he asking Bella is could do it? Wasn't it part of the art designers' job?  
"I can try." She replied.

Suddenly candy, sweets, and cupcakes everything Ben had described appeared and then the strangest thing Bella now had black hair, was an inch shorter, she still looked like herself just with black hair. I recognised her from somewhere but where was the question.

They started doing interviews and Bella or whoever she morphed? Yeah whoever she morphed into was first.

"When you hear this song you think oh this music video is gonna be California girls in bikini's and it'll be a party of sorts, well all those things are in there. I had this idea on tour like a year and a half ago to do like err a candy tour but like very literal you know like cupcakes and all things cute and just bring them to life and then umm we decided to do something with the album artwork that is somewhat seems edible and It just seemed that this music video would be appropriate."

Ben then spoke posing as the director.

"Everybody's been working really hard on this and I think this is by far the biggest music video I've ever done to date."

"It's called candyfornia, you know like a board game," Ben explained "where essentially Snoop is playing Katy and umm every girl that's ever played Snoop before has been trapped in the game. So err Katy's task in this game is to rescue the three girls and you know beat Snoop in a final showdown." Katy, Katy, Katy! As in the Katy Perry Katy. I wonder how Bella does that.

"Ok, enough chit-chat Bella and ladies in the video to makeup!" Ben commanded his playful mood vanished, I guess he was now in work mode. "I'm missing three girls, where are my girls?" he walked off somewhere.

Minutes later he appeared with three bikini's in hand walking toward us. "Hello ladies which three of you would like to be dancers in Katy Perry's new California Gurls?" He was trying to sound cheery but it was clear that the missing dancers had really annoyed him. Esme and I immediately stepped back leaving only Rose and Alexis standing there already reaching for their bikini's. It's not that I had a horrible body or anything but I was not going on TV looking so pale next to really tanned girls.

Ben seemed to know what I was thinking and said "if you're worried about your complexions don't worry that's what Bella's for."

"What do you mean?" I quizzed him.

"Bella, she's an illusionist. That's one of her powers." He answered.

"How does her power work? And what do you mean **ONE **of her powers? How many does she have?" Carlisle asked, curiosity ringing like a bell in his voce.

"Guys I'm sorry but if she hasn't already told you this it's not my place to say. Just trust, you won't stand out." He handed me the bikini. I took it without a second thought again.

"Alright, let's get to business!" Ben shouted again but this time he sounded happy.

Snoop Dogg walked to sit in a chair, made of candy, I mean I don't eat but it looked really mouth watering.

The producer walked in front of the camera and said "Katy Perry - California Gurls Part 1 Take 1."

[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
let's take a journey

[Katy Perry]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

"Cut!" Ben yelled, he was beginning to get on my nerves. "Doing great guys but make my eyes stick to skin, give me an eargasm." Everyone stopped to look at him when he said that but he just smirked and screamed action.

You could travel the world  
but nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
once you party with us  
you'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

"Cut!" Jesus helps me! "Katy I need you to get on the cloud now. "Cloud? There was a cloud?

"Err, sure. Emma love could you come and help me." She didn't ask but more like dragged Emma into the changing the rooms and came out in another silk dressing gown and climbed up a ladder onto a make shift cloud. She pulled a curtain that I didn't even know was there closed only to appear seconds later but naked on the cloud.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

Horny, horny, horny, too may hormones floating around but then a new feeling hit me. Lust it was radiating off Edward and Josh. Hmm interesting.

Bella or "Katy" continued to shoot her video and after six long hours we were done half an hour later we were shown the final product and I must admit she looked good but Alice, my tiny little pixie had all my attention whenever she appeared on the screen.

[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

[Katy Perry]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilettos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that ass  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In between  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

**EPOV Edward**

Wow, just wow. Who knew she had it in her. The Bella I knew was shy, quiet and didn't like being in the spotlight. Well it suited her she looked absolutely wonderful!

_Wow, Edward man. If you still have feelings for her do something about it don't just stand there with your bitchy girlfriend and feel too horny for you own good. _Jasper's thoughts broke me out of my trance, I just looked at him. I know Jasper's an empath and everything but it was kind of annoying how he knew how I felt at all times. I suddenly understood how everyone felt living with a mind reader.

_Oh, wow, just look at me _Alexis, only seeing her, again. The only reason I was with her was because she looked like Bella, brown hair, brown hair, similar figure but she still can't compare to the real Bella. _I don't know why everyone is looking at __**her**__; I'm much sexier, right Eddie? _I internally flinched at my "nickname". I hated it and Alexis knew that but she still insisted on calling me that. I just smiled at her not wanting to let her know what I really thought. At that moment I decided that I had to win her back. I would win Bella back if it's the last thing I do but first of all, a bigger problem; I have to get rid of Alexis.

**Ok guys this is chapter whatever of Paramore? Bella? What? Please tell em what you think. Please review even if it's just "update" or "keep writing". Please let em know who you think she belongs with; Edward or Josh? I'm not having Chad Gilbert because he's fat, ugly and bald (at 28) I will however introduce later in the story so he can add drama.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Arnoldis**

**x-x-x**


	8. Daddy, I Miss You

**OK so here's the next chapter of Paramore? Bella? What? I know it's been a long time since I updated and that's because I had a major writers block and I have a sh*t load of homework**.

Chapter 9

APOV (Aidan)

A strong hand gripped my arm, forcing me to turn around. I was about to shout at him when I saw the pained look on his face. "Help me, Aidan please I _**NEED Bella **_back. Please I will beg if that's what she wants. Just help me get Bella back." He sounded so... old and weak at that moment.

He _was _my dad after all. Emma liked him even though she didn't know he was our dad and mum. There's no point mention her, she still loved him and I knew it. She put up this wall so she can seem strong for us but I know she misses him, and then there's Josh. Josh was a touchy subject with mom. He was her best friends and Emma's Godfather. He was there with mum, Emma and I whenever we needed him. Even though him and mum broke up he still loved her and mum did too but in the same way? That I don't know. Last and definitely least is Chad. I didn't hate Chad; I just didn't like him either. He was a fat, ugly and half-bald (at 27), covered in tattoos, possessive and annoying man. He didn't like mum being friends with Josh, he tried to get her to quit the band saying she'd do better solo but mum stood her ground. He even tried to get her to stay away from me. That when she lost it, she started screaming at him, told him that he couldn't control her and if he can't deal with that he knows where the door is. Josh and I (who were stood by the door listening) smiled in satisfaction at the fact that she wasn't letting him walk all over her. He would be easy to get rid of. So it's between Edward and Josh. I realised that I had been standing there for a good five minutes and Edward was still there but this time his face wasn't sad and depressed he looked worried about me. Waving a pale hand in front of my face. Mum was there too, shaking me. They were stood next to each other and they looked like a couple who had been married for decades and they didn't even realise that because they were both worried about me. That's when it struck home, I wanted them back together. They were my parents, we were a family, well we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.

"I'll do what I can." I said to Edward and mum gave me a puzzled look. I just shook my head and she let the subject drop but something told me she knew _something _was up.

**BPOV**

"Aidan?" a voice I could recognize anywhere "Aidan? Hello? You OK?" that's when I realised my baby boy was deep in thought. He tends to zone out when he's deep thought. I jogged over to him at a human pace, although most people on the set were vamps or some kind of mythical creatures it was good to keep practising for when I'm really with humans.

"Aidan?" my voice was laced with worry. "Aidan sweetheart are you OK?" I gently slapped his cheek a few times. "Honey, come on we've got to go home." Being this close to Edward made want to snuggle up to him and stay there forever, but I couldn't. He left me pregnant and broken; besides he had a girl friend now. Aidan finally snapped out of his trance so I stopped shaking his shoulders and slid my hands from his shoulders to hold his hand.

He turned away from me and quickly murmured to Edward "I'll do whatever I can." I raised an openly curious eyebrows but he just shrugged his shoulders in response before turning toward that door towing me along with him. They were getting too attached for my liking. _They deserve to get to know each other__, _a small annoying voice in my head said. _He is their father__._Yes, Edward was their farther, no-one apart from the guys in the band, Aidan, and a few of my closest friends knew that. It wasn't my fault he didn't know. _Yes it is. _The annoying voice reminded me again. But it wasn't though. He's the one who left me. He's the one who walked away. I tried to convince myself that Edward was the bad guy in all this but in all honesty I knew had I told him I was pregnant, he would have stayed. That's the thing though; I didn't want him to stay because he pitied me. I wanted him to be free to walk away whenever he wanted to, no matter how much it would kill me. And he did, leaving me and his children behind without as much as a glance. He will find out somehow I don't know when or how but I know that he will.

When we arrived home I let the illusions drop. It was great to be _me _again. Don't get me wrong I loved the roles I play, Hayley, Katy and anyone else who might come up in the future but I missed Bella. I missed being in the comfort of my own body. I missed my body, my face, my hair and everything that defined Bella.

I loved England but I needed to go home. I had responsibilities there, my children deserved to be happy. With or without Edward. It wasn't my fault they didn't have a father in their lives, someone to teach them ride a bike, someone to pick them up and dust them off when they trip. Josh did that and I will be eternally great for that but they needed their dad. It doesn't mean Edward and I will get back together, I wasn't ready to make myself that vulnerable again, besides he had a girlfriend now.

I promised myself to never let myself be hurt by anyone. There was only one exception. There was one person who has always had a special place in my heart. Yes he'd hurt me but I still loved him. He taught me what love was like.

I sighed.

A lot of people wondered why and Josh and I broke up. In truth I didn't want to but I sacrificed my happiness for my children and the band. I needed to be a mom than someone who just goes off with her boyfriend and leaves her children to look after themselves-they were already missing their father, they needed all the parenting they could get. I did it for the band because I knew if Josh and I were to break up and split was nasty that would rub off on Paramore. Josh was my best friend and I didn't want to risk our friendship. _Or you were just scared of being hurt again _a small voice in my head told me. Yes, that was part of the reason but still. I'd given up on love, pessimism paid off. If I didn't keep looking up I couldn't be disappointed when things crashed and burnt right before me. Another reason Josh and I can't get together is because of Jenna. Jenna Rice was Josh's girlfriend (at the time) for two months now. Only I knew about her. I hadn't met her yet but I don't know why Josh was keeping her hidden, she can't be that bad. If I were her I'd be hurt or offended that he wouldn't introduce me to the people he spends half his time with, maybe it was her who didn't want to meet me? I don't know why but I guess it will happen when it meant to happen.

Being an artist –especially being the lead singer in Paramore was my escape. To tell you the truth I never wanted to be the singer, I actually wanted to be the drummer and be behind everything. But my parents and manager made me. Yes Hayley was an illusion made by me but still she had to come into the world somehow right? Well I made her be born into the Williams family. I had to stay with them and I thanked God that I had made Hayley an illusion. I'd hate the thought of any parent treating their child the way Hayley was treated by hers. They beat her, kicked her, the only person who ever who ever truly loved Hayley was her "biological" father. Her sisters loved her too but it only came out when their mother wasn't around, they were scared of her too. It was Hayley and her father against the world. That made me feel guilty about not ever writing one song about her father, but thinking about it she already had a song fully formed in her head.

Us against the world

You and I, we've been at it for long

But still got the strongest bond

You and I, we still know how to talk

Know how to walk that wire

Sometimes I feel like the world is against me

Sound of your voice, daddy that's what saved me

Pulled me together, make me feel so invincible

Cause it's us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words know that

We're standing tall

I don't ever see a day that I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us the against the world

There'll be days, when we're on different sides

But it won't last too long

We've found ways to get in on track

And know how to turn back on

Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together

Then you hold me close and then make it better

When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's us against the world

If you listen to these words know that we're standing tall

I don't ever see a day when I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world, tonight

We are not gonna break cause we both still believe

We know what we got and we've got we need oh,

We know it's something right

Cause it's us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words

Know that we're standing tall

I don't ever see the day when I won't catch you when you fall

Us against the world, you and me against them all

If you listen to these words

Know that we're standing tall

I don't ever see the day when I won't

Catch you when you fall

Us against the world, yeah it's us against the world

Us against the world

Us against the world

Us against the world tonight

Us against the world

(**My internet connection isn't working so I don't know if those lyrics I correct, I wrote it from memory. This song was originally is a song about lovers so I changed a few words in order to make it a daddy-daughter song.) **

I was in tears by the time I finished writing that song. It was written for Hayley dad but it made me miss Charlie so much it hurt. My human years came flooding back to me when I moved in with Charlie. How he bought me my first car, when I was ill you could tell he was so worried but he just didn't know what to do, when I fell asleep on the sofa he'd carry me to bed. I didn't leave him for long. After I found out I was expecting the twins I went away for a while, I understand Charlie would be worried but it would be better for both us if I went away for a while but I would come back. I stayed true to my word, six weeks and I was back. I kept my children at the Cullen's abandoned mansion, going back every hour. I'd been changed, I went back to school but luckily my gift allowed me to appear as normal as ever, I acted as the normal Bella no matter how much I was dying inside. When it was time for me to college I left home and moved to Atlanta to start a new life for my children and I, it was hard but we survived.

**That's it for now. What did you think? I think I need a new beta because my current one is currently doing nothing to help. People are still complaining about how my work is lacking punctuation at some points and things like that but that's the thing I'm asking her to do but whenever I read over my work I don't notice a difference. **


	9. If Only

**Please help me find this story**

I'm looking for a story when Edward pretends to be gay, he's living with Emmett. Emmett (Rose) kicks him out so he moves in with Bella and he pretends to be gay. She sleeps with him only "practising" for her straight boyfriend whom I believe is straight. Jasper pretends to be Edward's boyfriend and he does not like it at all.

It's not Bad **Fauxmance**

**Please, please, please help me. I really loved this story and I will be eternally grateful to the person/people who help me find it. **

**A name and author would be appreciated. Give me a link and you will be phenomenal **

**Aidan POV**

Monday morning came quicker than usual. It doesn't matter anyway, two more weeks of school then Christmas holidays. Emma was still psyched about being in California girls. I don't get the big deal; she'd been in videos before. I on the other hand wasn't happy about the video. It's not a son's dream to see their mother parading around half-naked for middle-aged balding men with beer bellies to see. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything she does, mum works hard for us and I will be eternally grateful. It's just that, sometimes I wished for a normal life, well as normal as it could be for us. A mum, a dad and an annoying sister. I have 2 out of three on that but honestly I don't see mum and Edward ever getting back together. She still loves him - that I would bet my life on but he hurt her. She's built walls around herself now, she won't let many people in easily. She went out on a limb trusting Josh like that and he'd better not hurt her. I know for a fact that would be more than she can take.

"You're giving me a lift to school," Emma said in a sing-songy voice as she walked past my open door.

"Dream on!" I shout back at her.

"Mum!" she screams. Oh God that thing should be illegal.

"Aidannn" her voice drifts up. She'd clearly heard out little exchange.

"I mean yes sister dear. Whatever you say sister dear." I could just see her smug smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emma POV

Ugh. School. My favourite time of the day – next to home time of course was lunch. We sat with the Cullens once again; the talk and curious stares from other students had died down. Good, it was none of their business anyway. "So... what did you guys make of Saturday?" I was really anxious. I don't know why but their opinion of my mother's career choice really mattered.

They all looked at each other, I think they ere deciding which one of them should answer. In the end Jasper ended up doing the honours. This was odd because he was normally quite reserved.

"It was... Weird.

But, and this is my one question, how did Bella change her looks to be both Hayley Williams AND Katy Perry? Both Hayley and Katy are pretty, but they're both VERY different kinds of pretty, and they also have different accents...  
Oh well, it was good."

"Oh you still don't know her powers do you?" the look they gave me answered my question. "Basically mum's an illusionist. She can make you feel things- good or bad that up to her see things, taste things and she can make you believe the stupidest lie you wouldn't fall for under normal circumstances. She can look short, tall, thin, fat, black, white and Asian or whatever else she wants to be. She can make them character look a tiny bit like her or anyone else she wants. Like Hayley has mine and Aidan's eyes and skin tone. It's all an illusion. You know Jane? Of the Volturi?"

The looks of horror on their faces answered my question.

"Well her power and Alec's are nothing compared to my mu," I internally sighed. I really need to stop doing that. "It's nothing compared to what Bella can do if she really wants to. She rarely uses it but the last time she did she left Felix, y'know the big guy? About same size as Emmett paralysed."

By now they were all gaping at meal but one were amazed and slightly scared. The other one - although I don't think Alexis really counts as a Cullen yet. That bugged me to think a guy like Edward with a bitch like her. He could do so much better.

Edward POV

After we left the studio I started to regret what I'd said to Aidan. I sounded pathetic. Bella's a great girl but she's thing of the past, I'm with a Alexis now. She fulfilled all my needs. I know using someone just for sex is wrong but I got what I wanted from it and so did she. I was hurting a lot of people during that process, Esme being the one that killed me the most. She was there for me after we left forks. She tried hard to make me happy, and I felt awful doing this but I deserved to be selfish for once in my life.

That night I didn't bother going home because I knew that everyone would be talking about Bella and that wasn't what I needed right now. Instead Alexis and I went to a hotel in central London. Spent all night together. I was there in body but my mind was in a completely different place. _If only _I thought to myself.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just needed to write something. I hoped I at least answered some of your questions about Bella's powers. I used people's question in here and hopefully I also answered them. If you still do have questions then do ask. I need 5 reviews before I can update next. Please update. Hate it? Love it? Don't mid it? I still wanna know. If you guys don't review I think no one's reading so I stop writing. Lastly people who review without accounts you really frustrate because 99% of the time you have really, really, really, fucking awesome reviews which are really worth answering but I can't because you don't have an account. Please, please, create and account. I relly wanna reply to your reviews! **

**Until next time, peace out!**


	10. Not So Smart Now Are Ya

I was tired therefore I was in a crappy mood. The guys, my children and anyone who knew me well knew that I was not a happy bunny when I was tired. Vampires normally don't get tired but I am not a normal vampire. This shape shifting / illusion thing can take a lot of a person. Keeping up the pretence was also very tiring, don't get me wrong I loved everyone I created but there are times when I just want to be Bella Swan, mother to Aidan and Emma Swan and nothing else but duty calls and I can't be that. I feel bad for my children; ever since this started they have never settled down in one place for longer than three months. We lived in Tennessee for 3 years but it was really hard on me and my children. I couldn't live with them in the same house without any questions, who are they? Why are living with Hayley? Is something going on with her and the buy? If I lived as Bella then people, the family and friends of Hayley would wonder where she went. It was pretty stressful. I had no choice I had to put food on the table.

Being a single mother is pretty hard, as a child I had always admired anyone who could raise a child alone, male or female, if they were capable of bringing up their child and they weren't spoilt that was one thing I really admired. When, at 18 I fell pregnant, not just with one but two children (just my luck (!)) I wasn't sure how to feel at first. I thought of giving them up for adoption more than once but various things stopped me, they were the last reminder I had of Edward, could I really give _my _own children to be brought up by another woman? To have them calling _her_ instead of _me _mummy? Could I really live with that? Knowing that somewhere, out there, my own children, my flesh and blood were out there? Thoughts like that were the ones which stopped me making, what would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Besides, I knew these children were not one-hundred percent human, they could eat food, have a perfect immune system and not drink blood? If I was lucky (which I wasn't). Whoever would have adopted them would definitely notice something out of the norm about them; they'd start asking questions, it would lead them back to me, their biological mother. Let's face it, if I told them about me having sex and getting impregnated by a vampire I'd end up in a room with blue padding on the walls **(not mine).**

So I decided to keep my children, I moved to Phoenix, to avoid a lot of talk and simply I couldn't anymore "Aww poor Bella's been dumped by her boyfriend" I was sick of it. My mother was surprisingly supportive about the whole thing. She, of all people surprised me with her reaction. I'd expected her to shout, scream, kick and I don't know but what I did not expect was for her to hug me and start crying and take me shopping for baby clothes and formula. i'd asked myself many time's why she didn't freak out, why she reacted like she did and she told me that when she fell pregnant her mother, my grandmother, had called her words that she'd rather not repeat. That she'd kicked her out, that'd she'd been hurt and that she'd lost her mother that day. The memory made us both cry, because I was hormonal or because I genuinely felt sorry for my mother or because I was hormonal I don't know but looking back at it I feel for my mother. She told me she wished I waited a few years, maybe until I was married of course but she wasn't prepared on losing her 'favourite daughter' even though I was her only daughter. I laughed; I loved my mother's quirky sense of humour.

I was startled when Emma walked through the door with Aidan and Jer trailing along behind us on his iPhone. He seemed distracted. He saw me giving him a questioning look, there was something about his eyes that was sympathetic. He knew I hated those kinda looks so must be something pretty serious. He came and sat next to me.

"Hey Bells." He said. I smiled in response. "So I've been doing research, y'know digging some dirt on this Jenna girl Josh's been dating. I think we do deserve to know."

I could only stare at him; I couldn't believe he'd invaded Josh's privacy like that. He would tell us about her, we'd meet her when he was ready for us to. I reprimanded him for it, he didn't look at all sorry.

"Bella I know it's wrong but you've got to read this." His voice wavered at the end of his sentence, he sounded, hurt, betrayed. I reluctantly took the phone from him, I never intended to read all of it, just wanted to skim through it and see what he was making such a good deal of.

It appeared to be Jenna's blog. The article he was showing me was entitled _**Story of Us**_. It didn't take a genius to know it was about her and Josh. _My Josh _a voice inside me whispered.

"**Joshua Neil Farro and I met in the 5th grade. ******

**We were in the same youth group. It was called JAM (Jesus and me). Josh always jokes by saying "I've always loved you" because he's had a crush since those days. We became friends and I developed a little middle school crush as well. Nothing came of it because he assumed I wouldn't like him back. We also went to different schools and rarely saw one another. ****  
****During high school we would keep in touch a little bit through AOL instant messenger haha! That sounds so funny now, but it was the greatest back in the day! We ran into each other around Franklin, but we were both dating other people. The timing was not yet right.******

**In January 2059, I added him on Facebook. Wow we are really nerdy sounding (AIM and fb!). He sent me a message and got my phone number. A few weeks later he asked me to coffee to catch up. We went bowling that night too and I met his brothers. I impressed him with my ping pong skills after bowling. We were both intrigued.******

**He would drive out to my apartment at college to take me on dates. A few weeks after that he drove all the way to Florida to surprise me on Spring Break. I knew then it was serious. We fell hard and fast. November of 2059 he got on one knee and I cried and smiled so much I forgot to say YES! It's been the most incredible journey of our lives. He is my best friend. ******

**And that is the summarized story of us! :)" **

Tears were running freely down my face. I didn't know what to say. Josh has known this girl for years and he'd never once mentioned her. He'd "always had a crush" on her even we were together. Josh was _engaged and_ we didn't know.

So much for being best friends.

Hola!

So, those of you who have been on my profile know that I've announced all my stories to be on hiatus but after some consideration this was one story I could not leave unfinished. I am not making any promises but I will certainly try to finish this. Please review because if you don't then I'll think that no one is reading it or no one likes it. Good or bad please let me know what you think. Any questions? Confusions? Suggestions? Anything? I'm eager to hear from you guys, let me know!


	11. Crossfire

ZPOV (Zack)

"Dude c'mon, put your phone away and get packing." I snapped at my brother. He was busy texting his future wife, don't get me wrong I was happy for him but sometimes the whole lovey-dovey thing was irritating.

That was another thing that I couldn't get used to, my brother was engaged, by this time next year he would be married, and he'd be someone's husband. It was a scary thought; it wasn't long ago that we were both kids, having "band practise" in the garage. Josh and I had never talked about the concept of marriage much, I mean I knew he wanted kids and so he should, he'd make a great dad but we'd never gotten into the whole thing in depth until he came to me and told me he was thinking of asking Jenna Lee to marry him. To Ay I was shocked would be an understatement. As selfish as this may sound, I wanted my brother to myself for a bit longer, he looked after me. When we were on tour he'd act like my dad, but then again Josh acted like everyone's dad, anyways he was there for me I could count on him at any point. The same goes for the rest of the band members, we were good together, I was happy but my loyalty was to josh above everyone else, he was my flesh and blood. **(Remember this, it will be important later) **

There close no secrets between the five of us. Speaking of secrets, I thought to myself turning toward Josh whose hands were still glued to his phone a small smile playing at his lips.

"Dude when are you gonna tell the guys about you and Jenna?" I asked, genuinely curious. He'd asked me not to say anything as he wanted to be the ones to tell them. "You do know the longer you keep this from them the more it will hurt them right? Hayley above all."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, he put his phone his bedside, his hands suddenly busy again only packing this time. I didn't push him, I knew my brother well enough to know that he would speak when he was ready. The sigh and sagging of his shoulders alerted me that he was about to speak.

"I don't know man," he sounded pained. "I mean I don't know when the right time is, Hayley seems really distracted right now with her ex turning up at out concert and all and she's really fragile and I really don't know what this'll do to her. I'm scared of her reaction to this might be."

I really hoped he didn't think I believed that. "You're scared of her reaction or you're scared of how you'll take her reaction? That she won't care?" his eyes snapped up at my last question. They were defensive, it was clear that we were not going to discuss this topic anymore. "Whatever man, it's your life, but trust me, the sooner the better. I mean the wedding is when April?"

"May," he corrected.

"Dude like that makes a difference!" I was growing impatient with Josh. "He was constantly hiding behind the littlest excuses and quite frankly it was getting pathetic. "Josh what happened to you two?" I asked my tone softer. The look he gave me made the hairs on my arms stand and me want to cower away. In his eyes was nothing but pure hatred. It wasn't that he had that look in eyes that hurt but the fact that my brother was capable of such things. He didn't answer me, I didn't expect him to, he just picked up his phone and stormed out. Wow Josh, real mature.

Josh POV/ 3rd person

How dare he. How dare Zac think just because we've spent a couple of months on a stuffy bus together he knows every single detail about me? How dare he think in his _nineteen _years on this planet he'd learnt everything there is to know about love, about life?

_He's learnt not to be a coward._ A voice called. It was familiar yet I couldn't put a face to the name.

Zac knew nothing about being in love, especially nothing about being in a band with your ex who you're unsure of whether or not you have romantic feelings for them. He didn't know how hard it was to force yourself to move on when your girlfriend dumps you only saying "I'm sorry, it's best for the band" he didn't know what it was like to have her take pity on you saying they'll keep it quiet. They won't say who broke up with whom, just for his pride. It was like adding salt to the frickin' wound that's what it was like. He didn't know how it felt knowing she'd moved on, seeing her with her new boyfriend who was nowhere near good enough for her. He didn't have to see her, smell her sweet scent every day, hear her bubbly voice, hear angelic laugh, see her sweet smile. He didn't know so until he did he could just shut up.

Wow, he was pathetic. He had feelings for his ex. This he knew, but one thing he didn't doubt was that his feelings for his fiancé were stronger. He loved her, with Hayley it was young love, puppy love. He never meant to fall in love with her, it all started as a game, it was never his intention to fall for her, but her did. He couldn't help it. Could anyone?

Yes, Joshua Neil Farro wanted a lot of things in his life, he wanted a wife, children, eventually lots of little grandchildren running around the porch, he wanted to be happy. That was one thing he wanted above all, he wanted it, thrived it. More plants did water. He didn't know whom he was destined to be with. He hoped he did, but couldn't be certain, only God knew that. Josh did not know with whom but he did know that he deserved to be happy; he had been a good child, both whilst growing up and in adult hood. He listened to his parents, bough them good gifts, even though they sometimes paid for with their credit cards. He was over all a good child. As with all the Farro children, his parents had raised good children that he and no one else could deny.

Joshua Neil Farro sat on the roof of his temporary home in the harsh English winter. A guitar in his hand, music flowing from his heart. Writing music was as easy as breathing for him, and for that, he'd always be grateful.

There's a still in the street outside your window  
You're keepin' secrets on your pillow  
Let me inside, no cause for alarm  
I promise tonight not to do no harm  
I promise you baby,I won't be no harm

And we're caught up in the crossfire  
A heaven and hell  
And were searching for shelter  
Lay your body down...

Watching your dress as you turn down the light  
I forget all about the storm outside  
Dark clouds roll their way over town  
Heartache and pain came pouring down like  
Chaos in the rain, yeah

They're handing it out

And we're caught up in the crossfire  
Heaven and hell  
And were searching for shelter  
Lay your body down...

Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came  
His fire he airs all through their beating vein.  
And when the hardest part is over we'll be here  
And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fears  
Boundaries of our fears

Lay your body down(6x)

Next to mine...

**TADAHHH**

**DRAMA ENSURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PEOPLE GET TALKING WORDS GET SPOKEN. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ANY QUESTIONS,WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! PLEASE REVIEW, US AUTHORS DON'T GET PAID ON THIS WONDERFUL WEBSITE BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WE APPRICIATE REIVEWS, THEY TELL US SOMEONE OUT THERE IS READING (AND HOPEFULLY ENJOYING) OUT WORK. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T HEN I'LL THINK NOONE'S READING THEN I'LL STOP WRITING...**

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO MY FOREVER LOYAL READERS ESPECIALLY **_**SORCHA15**_** AND **_**SHOSHONA79**_** AND ANYONE ELSE I'VE FORGOTTEN. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND MAKE ALL THIS WORTH YM TIME AND EFFORT. MY WORK IS CURRENTLY UNEDITED. ALL ME, STAIGHT FROM MY BRAIN, TO MY KEYBOARD ON TO IT'S JUST ME AND ME ALONE. READ, REVIEW AND RECCOMEND. **

**~Peace, Love and Empathy~**

**Arnoldis aka Paramorelova101**

**P.S **

**There is a Spanish translation for this story. I'll post the link to it on my homepage soon. Night, it's almost midnight and I'm tired**.


	12. It Should Have Been  ME not HIM!

HPOV (Hayley, not Bella)

I was packing my bags, getting ready to go back home, we'd been on the Brand Nee Eyes tour for the past couple. I missed being home. I missed my friends, my family, and the Tennessee air. Everything about it, just the fact it had been my home, along with California for the last 22-25 years. A light knock on my bedroom door made me turn towards the sound, summoning the person to enter, it was Emma. She had distant look on her face, she wasn't herself. I would have asked why but she just shoved the phone into my hand before quickly walking out the room like a bat out of hell. I couldn't let it distract me.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Ms. Williams?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Speaking," I said, now cautious.

"Hello, Ms. Williams, this is David Attenborough speaking, I work for Fueled by Ramen. I have been asked by the managing director to let you know that your band, Paramore's income was below the amount expected especially you just having released a new album. According our records the fault is not yours; it turns out that not enough concerts were booked for you this year. I'm led to believe you're in England at the moment, am I correct?" I made uh-huh sound. "Right then it would appear both time and money efficient if we did your remaining concert in England then. We're missing three concerts. Charging roughly £23 per tickets and let's say 6,000 people turn up on each night that would make £138,000 altogether pushing your total income to more than 36% of what you were expected to make at a minimum!" he voice rising an octave higher with each word he spoke.

"Um, three concerts? I'm not sure we can make that happen, Josh and Zac, out lead guitarist and drummer, were planning on flying back to the States tonight. It's way too late to find replacements for them." I said growing more agitated with each word.

"Ms. Williams, I'm sorry but you really have no choice. The label is going through a few budget cuts and we have to drop a few bands that currently aren't as successful as we'd hoped and it would be a shame to see your band go down the drain. It appears you are by far our most popular band but unfortunately this year, maybe due to the fact that you've been writing you latest record, you are behind on sales. These concerts could really boost your total sales. If you can't I understand but I'm not sure the label will..." he drifted off, making clear the decision was our and that we knew the full consequences.

"We'll do." I said hastily. This band meant a lot to the guys and me. If we get dropped it would leave them stranded, I had Katy but the band was all they had, and not to sound conceited, but I could have made it as a solo artist.

"Are you sure?" he didn't even wait for me answer before speaking again. "That's great Ms. Williams. The dates are up to you so long as it's before December 21st which is when our offices close for the holidays. The income totals are shipped off the Atlantic Records on the 20th so anytime before then would be wonderful!" he now sounded like a child in a candy store.

"That's wonderful, thank you. Bye bye." I said as I hung up.

Later that night I explained the situation to the band, I told Emma and Aidan separately. They were the n◦ 1 priority. No one came before them. I would quit the band in a heartbeat if they'd asked me, although I'd hoped they wouldn't; this band was one of the few things that brought me joy in this sorry excuse of a life.

To say Josh was unhappy was an understatement. He blew up. He shouted, screamed and screamed meanwhile all of us stared. No one moved, no one said a word. We let him get out of his system. He went on about how his plans for Christmas were ruined. How the "stupid label" had perfect timing. I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. Josh was being the most selfish, arrogant, _jerk_ right now. Did he not think everyone wanted to get home? Did he think I didn't miss my family? My mother, my sisters, my father? This was not the Josh I knew and loved. He hadn't been for months now. Taylor was the first to notice the tears streaming down my face. Without a word he pulled me into his arm, which was all it took for my shoulders to start shaking violently and excruciating sobs to freely leave my chest.

TPOV (Taylor)

That seemed to stop him. I really felt like hitting Josh right now. Was he really that blind? Was he so oblivious that he couldn't see that his constant mood swings were slowly tearing us apart, that they were slowly splitting the band in half?

He stopped shouting when the illusion faded, my arms no longer held Hayley Nichole Williams, in her place was Isabella Marie Swan. That was about the only thing that was different; she still sobbed. Each sob piercing my heart. He no longer looked angry, just... bored. That was the only way to put it. His face held no emotions, it was like a mask, it was clear he'd worn this one before, I just never experienced it. If only he'd trained his eyes to do the same thing. His face said nothing but his eyes told a whole different story. Raw, unleashed pain was all that filled his eyes. I guess he wasn't used to Hayley turning to me for comfort. He was always the one she turned to when she was upset. Lately she hadn't been doing that as much. _I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically.

JPOV

Taylor, she went to Taylor. Not me, Taylor. It wasn't hard to see I'd been replaced. I'm her best friend; I'm the one she turns to. Or at least I thought I was._ You can't expect her to turn to you if you're the one making her upset _the same smug voice called.

It wasn't me who had made her upset. She'd been upset since yesterday afternoon Zac and I walked into the door to find Jeremy, Taylor and Hayley on the couch, dry tears down her face. She looked up and at the sight of us she ran to her room. The guys refused to say why. _At I know where their loyalties stand._ I thought to myself. I don't know why she was upset, why she was hurt, but I do intend to find out.

So... what do you think? Not getting many reviews :/ if you don't review I'll think no one's reading/enjoying my work so I'll stop writing... Please review


	13. We're One And The Same

Chapter 13: One and the Same

BPOV

The concerts dates were set, arenas books, and a quarter of the tickets already gone in three days. It never failed to amaze me how loyal our fans were. We had given the less than a week notice yet they bought tickets as if we'd announced the dates months before like we usually do. As much I thrived to, I couldn't bring myself to be happy. My relationship with Josh, my best friend, was hanging by a thread. Once upon a time Joshua Neil Farro was my rock. I could depend on him to be there whenever I needed him. He was there to cheer me up when I was down but also there to ground me when necessary. Now he was a new person. He'd changed, whether for the good or the bad, I know not. He was judgemental, short-tempered, temperamental, always making snide comments about _Hayley's_ relationship with Chad, always going on about how he 'changed her' and sometimes, just plain mean. I liked to think josh and Hayley had ended on good terms, they had agreed that being in a relationship was a dangerous, stupid and selfish risk for the band.

It was great whilst it lasted or as Jeremy had worded it "Living with two hormonal teenagers on a bus with no parents around, what do you think happened" when he was asked how living with the couple for a few weeks at a time was like. **(Stole that from someone, can't remember who, forgive me?) **

Ending things with Josh had not been easy although living with him for the long duration afterwards had made it look like a piece of cake. The frustrating part was that it wasn't Josh making it difficult; it Hayley. Soon after ending things with Josh Hayley had realised it was a big mistake. She still loved him, no matter how much she'd tried to tell herself that she didn't, she truly did. She desperately wanted to talk to him, maybe ask for a second chance at their relationship but each attempt at doing so pathetically failed. There was, however, a time when she prepared to talk to him. She'd a given herself a small pep talk. She'd set herself up for disappointment, that was she couldn't be hurt; the only way was up. She was sincerely; hand on heart, going to talk to him. Lay her cards out on the table, tell him she was all in, and ask where he stood. Unfortunately he was not where she wanted him to be. After gaining the courage to walk in the room and choke out the words 2Josh can we talk please?" Hayley Williams would look up and see the first of many things done, intentionally or not, by Josh Farro that would break her heart. In front of her was Josh pulling away from what had been a very heavy make out session with a strawberry blonde girl he'd later introduce as Tabitha Jane Richards. She'd felt her world come crashing down before her eyes. Hayley never got to know the girl. There were many opportunities presented for the two women to bond, Hayley was just reluctant to so. They'd spoken a few times, enough to get the faintest outline of her character. She had the typical attitude most girls would have towards their boyfriend's ex. She wasn't a total bitch. Hayley didn't hate, but she didn't like her either. She kept her opinions to herself. She was the masterpiece of an illusionist at her best. Putting on a smile a few hours a day should be one the easiest things ever and yet she found it immensely hard. Josh and Tabitha didn't last long. The only problem was by the time he was single, she was with Chad. She couldn't end things with him with the _hope Josh_ would take her back, it was too much of a risk, besides, she really liked Chad he was a nice guy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright, we have three dates set going from the 15th – 18th December," Hayley announced to her band mates whom all looked sullen with exception of Josh, of course, whom looked none too happy. Whether he was still sulking about having to say an extra three days from his beloved Hayley did not know and quite frankly she didn't care. "I'd say we need to book a hotel for 4 days. A studio for three, we need to do a few things, a couple of instrumentals, acapellas and what not." She said looking down at the small sigh in her hand when she heard a sigh. Three guesses for whom that came from?

"Oh my goodness, Josh you're free to go. Nobody is stopping you, we can find a replacement, Taylor can play lead and we try get Ben to play rhythm." It was then that she realised she'd said something wrong. All the guys, Zac inn particular was looking down. It was Josh who puzzled her though. His eyes held an emotion normally foreign to them. It was cloudy but years of friendship with him had given a great ability to read him. His eyes were deep pools of brown filled with hints of confusion, indecision and the one that stood out most was the hurt. The hurt in the man's eyes was unmistakeable, as if the expressions on the guys' faces hadn't already tipped her off, Hayley knew she was treading on thin ice. She didn't care. She diced to push him further. She was beyond caring for people feelings that didn't give a time of day about hers.

"What?" she demanded. "Don't look at me like I'm some sort of insensitive bitch, we all know he'd rather be elsewhere and God forbid we hold him back for _three days._ Josh can't last three more days, ignore the fact that we've been touring for the last four _months,_ no, three days is just too much for him to handle. Josh the door is right there," she said pointing towards the door. "I can order a taxi to the airport, just say the words Josh. I'd hate to keep you back from your precious Jenna." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Hayley regretted them. She knew how she looks, this time she cared. She didn't want to appear as if she'd been jealous, even though she was. She knew how she looked and she needed to escape from their eyes. The way they looked at her made her feel as if she was on display.

"If you'll excuse me, I need some air." She'd become quite worked up in her little rant. Slowly, with her head held high she exited to the stuffy room. She'd go look for a studio there before going to London. Living in _Clitheroe_ it was really hard to find a studio. The only available was the local radio station and that wasn't for hire.

BPOV

I felt like crying. I held it together, I couldn't afford a breakdown right now, and first and foremost I needed to find my children, saying find would be the wrong term. I knew where they were, I just didn't want to go there. They were getting too attached to the Cullens for my liking. Emma especially, she and Alice were going hopping this weekend. She'd asked my permission, out of politeness of course, she was 49, she didn't need to but I appreciated that she did so anyways. I understand they have a right I guess, they were family but Emma didn't know that. Still, I was afraid things may be said that aren't meant to.

I had never been so nervous in my life. I stood on the door step of an authentic looking house. It fit right into the small, old English town. A petite woman, with caramel coloured hair opened the big, wooden black door with a dish towel in her hands. The welcoming smile on her face faltered when she saw who was stood on her door step it was then I realised that had never actually seen _Bella _since the night of her 18th birthday. They had seen Hayley and Katy but had never actually seen her. It appeared Esme was lost for words so Bella took it upon herself to speak first.

"Hi," I'd said, feeling stupid. "Are Emma and Aidan here?"

"Yes, they're eating lunch then I believe Alice and Emma are going shopping afterwards. Would to come in?" she asked. Her tone was hopeful although I'd suspected that she expected her to decline. I was about to politely dos out I couldn't ask Aidan to come to the door just because I wouldn't go in so I stepped in, standing beside Esme. Quietly examining my surroundings. It was exactly what you'd expect from looking it from outside. There were wooden beams hanging from the ceilings, a few family pictures of the walls. "You have a very nice house," I said I had to say that, regardless of the fact that it was true.

"Thank you, dear," she said, her tone motherly. It was familiar, I hadn't realised I'd missed until now. I followed into the dining where I found Emma and Aidan sat down digging in to meal which I recalled to be Roast Lamb with all the roast potatoes and trimmings. I suddenly felt guilty. I'd got so caught up in the petty arguments with Josh I hadn't had a chance to prepare healthy meals for her children. She appreciated that Esme had taken the time to.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble y'know? This one is getting chubby anyways." I said making sure to add a light teasing tone to my voice as she gently ran my fingers through my son's hair.

"Hey!" he protested whilst Emma, Esme and I giggled.

"It was no bother, really, I didn't even make it; Edward did. He said he wanted to see if his culinary skills are still intact." I desperately tried to control my flinch when she said that, I don't know if I was successful in doing so.

"Right," I said, hoping my tone said no more of the subject would be discussed. "Well, the reason I came here was to say, or rather ask if you two," I jerked my heads towards my littluns, "would be OK for four, five max on your own."

"Thought you had three dates booked?" Aidan asked his attention on the massive of potatoes he was shovelling onto his plate. I was glad to see he had not taken my comment to heart but light heartedly.

"Yes but we need a studio for roughly two days and there isn't one within miles of this place so we thought it'd be easier just to do it London so we can be there for the concerts too."

"We have one." A voice said. I desperately wanted to turn and run into her arms. I had missed Alice the most above all of the Cullens but I had to reminds myself that we were no longer friends like we were when was human.

"One what?" I asked, turning to face her although I was pretty sure I knew what she meant.

"A studio, Emmett was dead set on becoming famous when we first moved here, he was going to start a rock band and become a legend. His dream lasted for three days until he failed to find bands with the right 'mojo' to be in his band. He did, however get a full studio before giving up. You could use it. That is if you want to."

"Please." Was my only reply.

We set up to meet the next day, arranging we'd use it for two days. They hadn't told me how much they'd be charging though; I guess we'd discuss that later. Alice had invited me shopping with her and Emma but I politely declined much to her disappointment. I couldn't afford to start playing happy family with any of them once again.

I bid them farewell before making a hasty exit.

Finally! Started this on paper last night then started typing it. Thought I'd give you a few chapters before I went away for my mini holiday. Going to WYD in Spain so any of my wonderful readers are there / were there give me a shout out. Love you. Lease review.

Peace, Love and Empathy

~Arnoldis~


	14. I Believe That's Easier

HPOV

"Right, we have six instrumentals, 7 acapellas, a few guitar and drum solos, over all it should take about 3 days, two at best if we work nonstop for twelve hours a day." I read the list to the band frowning. A few tired grunts were all I got as a response.

We'd set camp in Emmett's studio, really appreciating that he's let us use it for the lesser part of the week when we heard what started as light stomping up stair gradually coming louder and closer, before I knew it I was looking at Emmett Cullen in the flesh, if you can call it that, for the second time is almost fifty years, awkward much?

"What are you guys doing in_ here?" _he asked, I was unsure whether he was bewildered or not_._

"I err, we're sorry. We were shown here, we can leave if you don't want us here." I really didn't understand what was happening. Alice has told us that this was Emmett's recording studio therefore he was well within his rights to kick us out should he choose to do so but I just didn't understand why; we'd had been offered this room and we were paying for it...

"Well yes but," he said sounding as confused as I felt "the studio I meant for you guys to use is next door." He explained.

Thought I didn't understand (I believe I'm correct in saying none of the guys did either) we just picked up out stuff; luckily we hadn't taken everything out of their cases yet, just a guitar or two. We went to the next room and I stopped dead in my track my jaw possibly touching the floor effectively causing Zac to bump into me and the rest behind me, grunts of disdain shortly filled the air until they saw what I was still gawking at. The room was um... obsessive? No, that's rude, not saying it's not true but rude nonetheless. It was Paramore. That's what it was. Posters, t-shirts, CD's, records but that wasn't the best of it; one side of the wall, the longest side of the wall was a painted with a picture, a picture I hadn't seen in a short while: it was the picture taken many a moon ago, one of the Brand New Eyes album photo-shoots. The person who'd done the mural had quite a steady hand I must say. It was everything Paramore, I know not whether it was prepared just for us, if he was trying to impress us; it was a bit much if was all a lie, maybe Emmett was a truly a fan. My suspicions were quickly confirmed when I saw the words 'parawhoreforlyfe' inscribed in the door frame.

"So?" an anxious sounding Emmett enquired. "You like? I mean, I understand if you think it's a bit obsessive, that's what Rose says all the time, she even goes as far as saying that I should marry you instead of her at times, HOLLY HELL IS THAT LEGAL?" he was going off path. I fought the urge it laugh at the childish yet lovable manner being displayed by Emmett here. "I mean I don't think it's legal but if it was oh boy. If it's legal I'm pretty sure someone would have done it by now right? Or maybe it is legal but no one has had the nerve to do it because, y'know they're scared that society would frown upon being married to a group of people, people aren't very big on bigamists these days. Yup, that's it, it's legal they're just scared and waiting for someone else to do it first. Waiting for me to do it because, y'know I'm a trend setter and I'm cool like that," he said popping his collar. "Hot damn! Josh will you marry me?" the funniest part? He sounded genuine, as if he truly meant it.

_Sorry Emmett,_ I thought, _he's already engaged to someone else and not told us _I thought bitterly. I was rather surprised by the viscousness I was able to conduct. I'm sure Josh is going to tell us when he's ready but it just sucks that we found out via the internet, that a bunch of other people, people with whom Josh isn't remotely close to as he is us, found before us. It sucked because Josh's told us he was dating this girl a little over two months ago, it didn't sound serious; not serious enough that he was planning on making her his wife. I wasn't jealous I swear, on the contrary, has josh told me this himself I'd be ecstatic for him because I know if the situation was reversed he's be happy for me, or at least I hoped he could. Finding out your supposed best friend is engaged over the internet is painful, reading the blog post it felt as if the world was crashing around Bella, as if her dead heart was going at a million miles away. It simply... stung.

"Um, sorry," Josh replied Emmett, "Maybe in my next life time." He was clearly uncomfortable. It was no secret that Josh was somewhat of a homophobe. He loves the bible and by God I'm not stating that there's anything wrong with buy jeez will you give a girl a break? He lived to by it, day and night and unfortunately for society, fortunately for Josh and co. The bible forbid any forms on homosexuality and if I'm honest some personal expression. It got rather annoying at times; he always had an answer for everything. He'd throw bible verses in your face when it was unnecessary to do so.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked down on the freshly printed paper, emailed to me by the label outlining everything that had to be done and might I say we had our work cut out for us.

Feeling Sorry – Instrumental

Where the Lines Overlap Instrumental

"" Acapella

Misery Business: instrumental, Acapella and album version recording

Born for this: live at the final riot intro

For A Pessimist Acapella

Brick by Boring Brick Backing track

Misguided Ghosts

Where the Lines Overlap

That's What You Get Acapella

Looking Up ""

Careful

Turn It off Acoustic

We Are Broken Acapella

My Heart Acoustic

All We Know Instrumental

"" Backing Track

The Only Exception Piano Translation

Brick by Boring Brick Piano Translation

Chrushx3 Acapella

Whoa

Adore

Another Day

You Aint Woman Enough Studio Version

Let the Flames Begin – Oh Father Outro

When It Rains Acoustic

Conspiracy

Brighter

Swim in Silence

Never Let This Go

I Caught Myself Acapella

My Hero

Love Is Not A Competition (But I'm Winning Anyway)

Where The Lines Overlap Instrumental

Emergency

Cover Song of Own Choice

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" exclaimed Zac as he saw the long list as it spurted out the Cullens' printer. I loved his way with words; he never failed to amuse me whether or no he was aware of the fact that he was doing so. I went to give him a hug, trying not to squeeze him to death – literally.

I sighed as I let go of him, everyone was prepared, guitars out, drums set up, Emmett sat starting adoringly at it. It was rather sweet if you ask me. We'd been told cameras would be coming tomorrow. Yippee(!)

**Please, please review. Even if it just says I read your story and I hated it (or liked it!) I really want to hear from you guys. More coming up can't promise soon though, already behind on coursework :/ **


	15. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Hello y'all! It's been a while! This was last updated on the 1st of December I think 'Fix You' was updated after that but I'm aware not all you of have read it (hint, hint;) therefore I have had the chance to wish you guys a happy new year ever thought it's nearly October now! So, happy New Year and happy belated Easter! I'm going to Switzerland tomorrow, I'll be back next Tuesday and will head straight to school and I have 6 GCSE exams end of May/Beginning of June so I won't writing for a long, long time gotta hit the books hard! Pity me? I do. Birds go flying at speed of sound…. Sorry, listening to Coldplay and as some of you might know, I'm easily distracted! Both blessing and a curse… anyways, this is going to be a short chapter just because if I don't do it now you won't get it till July if you're lucky! I don't know, maybe, who knows. Have you guys heard Boyfriend by Justin Bieber? I feel like a traitor to metal for liking him but whom the hell cares! Now I'm listening to Renegade! Have you heard that yet? I'm the singles club! Lol it's not that great but I guess that's what you get for $2.99 I can't wait to start writing that part…. I have either to wait or skip and chunk and I can't do either so the faster I go and the less I talk to quicker we get there – ok I swear this is the last thing I'll say; there these people at my house they came just after dinner around 19:30ish and they brought their own alcohol and everything and now it is 23:38 and they're still here playing on the Wii and drinking and we have an early flight! Anyways story time. P.s listen to a band called Halestorm – you won't regret it.

Hayley –

I'm owed a well deserved medal. Seriously, a lot of people envy me. They want to be me. An easy life they say, touring, travelling, laughing, and playing. Yeah, right, I say. I smile. That's all I can do. Hayley Nichole Williams does not always want to be Hayley Nichole Williams. Touring, arguing, singing, travelling, tiring, singing - not that great. Of course she's never say that, no, that was her secret and hers alone. 'Smile and Wave Boys' was tattooed on the small of her back, a quotation of Madagascar, truer words of never been spoken by animated penguins. Hayley loved her job, which was no lie or illusion. She loved the touring, the fans, sharing her passion with people that appreciated it, she loved having a place where she felt on top of the world yet very… contained? Is that the word? No, it's not but it will have to do; no words can describe her passion for her job. She's lucky. Living the dream of many. That she knew. She so desperately wanted to love every waking moment of it. She truly did. She just couldn't. She prayed, she cursed herself for being ungrateful. She just couldn't stop the feeling of hatred that rarely overtook her. The boiling fury that came in when people angered her. When they betrayed her. Anger is not the correct word. No, sadness, grief, she doesn't know, but definitely not anger.

'People will always put you down,' her mother always says. 'They'll say you can't do it. They'll tell you words that sting - tell you that you'll never make it.' She'd simply smile. Other times she'd say 'Tell me something I don't know.' It shut the negative voices out. She didn't need any more people telling her what a failure she was; she did that enough herself to last her a lifetime.

Thoughts please!


	16. Welcome to The Family

Alice

Paramour continued using Emmett's studio, after the first day Em called a family meeting, scolding everyone for 'lack of support' and how we were all (himself excluded, of course) being rude to our guests and how we were expected to turn up tomorrow when they turn up for their second day of recording so they don't feel unwelcome, Esme, forever the rational mother, tried explaining that we were only trying to give them space to do their own thing without them feeling like a spectacle; we didn't want them to feel like they had to put on a show. Nonsense! Em wasn't having it, everyone was expected to report for duty, front and centre tomorrow at 9 am, with the exception of Carlisle who was told to make his way home straight after his shift ends at 16:30. Alexis tried, politely I must say, to excuse herself saying she had some Christmas shopping to do, poor, naive little Alexis thought Emmett would leave her be; 'everyone in this family has to turn up,' explained Emmett, 'if you're planning on being in this family that includes you too. Alexis seemed rather taken back by Emmett's acceptance of her, a small smile played at her lips as she nodded at Em, she wasn't a completely horrible person, she was capable of being nice; she just chose not to be.

_-Next morning (still APOV) –_

Josh, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor knocked on the door at 09:10 – they seem to have given up on waiting for their front woman, unlike yesterday, they accompanied by a sad-looking man with a big camera who asked me where to 'set camp', I presumed he meant to ask where the recording studio was, I pointed him in the right direction. _Children of today have no manners._

'So, we're here, ready to record and guess who's late?' Josh spoke to the camera although the guitar hanging on his shoulder claimed most of his attention? Before he could answer his own question, hi_s _phone went off alerting him of a message. 'A text from Hayley, he reads out 'Guys, I'm so, so, o sorry, kinda forgot we had to meet will be there in five minutes top, if you play an extra long intro I will be there before the song starts or Taylor can have my Captain crunch, I'm gonna stop texting now as it's consuming time that one could use to get dress rather than stand texting. See y'all in four minutes and fifty-nine seconds, love, Hayley''

Appearing to take it as a challenge, the band was to set up their instruments, it was amazing how quickly they managed to put together the complicated looking drum kit, they must really want to beat Hayley and get their Captain Crunch, whatever that is.

Everyone, bar Edwarxis, or was it Edlexis? I was really trying to accept Alexis into our family, I honestly, hand on heart was but she kinda made it hard. She was mean to everyone apart from Edward and Esme; she hardly spoke to Carlisle so I guess there was no chance for her to be nasty to him. She was, whether I approved or not, my brother's girlfriend and I had to try, for his sake, to build a relationship with her, Rose, however, simply said 'fuck the bitch' after her first, failed attempted of having a civilised conversation with the potential future Mrs. Cullen 'positive outcomes only!' was my motto, I was hell bent on trying, and I try I did, it just never worked out.

Three minutes were up but no music was being played, I guess they were waiting for her after all, sweet. The doorbell rang once and the music commenced, I recognised the song to be 'Where the Lines Overlap' – one of the few songs I'd listened to overnight, trying to familiarise myself with the band so I would know what I'm talking about should the occasion arise. I knew enough to know that this song had an intro that lasted literally five seconds; Josh did it on purpose: Hayley had said she'd be here before the song began or she'd lose. Josh was hoping there wouldn't be enough time for her to get here before she was due to sing, unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Emmett was passing by the door when the bell rang and opened it leaving Hayley with enough time to politely push past him and sing her part dead on while sticking her tongue out at a disappointed looking Taylor. The two of them seemed to have a wonderful relationship, the bearded one, Jeremy, was grinning and playing his bass. It was kinda funny how she burst into the room and screamed 'Give me attention, I need it now' - I couldn't think of more appropriate words myself.

The song came to an end with Hayley grinning, Josh and Taylor sulking, Jeremy laughing and Zac looking non-chalant, my confused family who came in after Josh read the text were unaware of what had led to this, they chose to leave it and greet the band.

A smug laugh escaped Hayley causing Josh's head to snap up and he spit out 'We let it happen!' I think Hayley took it as a joke but I wasn't so sure. I saw interviews with the band about two years ago, then some recent ones made when promoting their latest album, they were different, maybe they'd grown but they weren't the same Paramore – there was a strain in the relationship. They tried to cover it but it was there, un-missable to anyone looking for it.

Emma and Aidan joined us at around 10 looking like polar opposites. Aidan looked fresh, well groomed and chirpy where as his sister looked worn out, confused and just plain pissed off, this didn't go unnoticed by Hayley who in turned asked 'What's wrong, baby?' She must have a pretty tight knit relationship with the twins, baby, huh?

'He, was up all night on some stupid video game and I couldn't sleep at all!'' she replied jabbing a finger into her cheerful brother's arm. Strange, Aidan seemed to cope well with little sleep yet Emma appeared to need almost as much a human. These half-breed things are weird.

'Well, sorry, mum!' he said turning to face Emma, for a second I thought he was referring to Hayley/Bella as his mum. 'I didn't know I had a bedtime! Not my fault you can't go without much sleep; you're weak!' Emma made no response to the accusation instead she simply scanned the room and asked no one in particular of Edward's whereabouts. No wanted to answer this question so Esme simply said that he was busy, she caught pretty fast and looked rather sad and disappointed. I knew Emma was relatively close to Edward but I didn't think he harboured romantic feeling for him, she was jealous, it was written all over her face however I couldn't shake the feeling that the jealousy wasn't for her, that she was jealous for someone else. Shaking my head of the silly thought ii told myself to be realistic; Emma did not like Edward that was nor was she 'jealous for someone else' _silly, Alice,_ Edward would say in a situation like this.

The band continued recording, some acapellas, some instrumentals, all things aside, this band was talented. Zac, was gifted, the boy had rhythm, Jeremy, Josh and Taylor got lost in the music; they loved their jobs with a passion possessed by few. And then there was Hayley. Wow, was the only coherent thought my flabbergasted mind could come up after hearing her sing 'All I Wanted' – the girl was gifted. I knew that a voice like that was no illusion, no talent like that could purely pop up out of thin air, no matter the skill of its creator. A voice like that one must be born with; I never knew Bella could sing.

Alexis finally came down looking very satisfied when the band had finished recording for the day and the boys and Emma had gathered around the table waiting for lunch prepared by Esme. Hayley was still in the studio saying there were some things she needed to do. I wanted to stay but left as I felt she might have wanted privacy.

"Where's Edward?" asked Emma again this time directing the question Alexis who was taking a seat next to her at the table.

"Upstairs, he said he's be down in a few." She replied. Emma nodded as her eyes fell to her folded hands which rested on her lap.

BPOV

Last minute shopping was a pain. December 15th, most mothers have their shopping done by December 1st but I, being the natural over achiever, leave it until there are a mere 10 days before Christmas!

I asked where the bathroom was so I could go and change, up the stairs, third door on the left, I was told. I did just that taking the clothes I'd brought with me and my make-up bag with me. Phone in hand, store finder around I wasn't really looking where I was going so imagine my horror when I bump into someone leaving a room, I look up, ready to apologise for my carelessness when my eyes meet with none other than Edward Cullen. 6'2, toned, topaz eyes, messy hair and smelling of sex. _Like the last time you saw him._ "I'm sorry." I say, my eyes dropping from his gaze.

"No!" He exclaims making me instinctively take a step back, his hand reaches out to try stop me before he thinks better of it and lets it drop with his accusatory stare. "It was my fault too, I wasn't looking where I was going." I offer a weak smile and try to get away but he rushes out "How are you, Bella?"

'Good, thank you.' I mumble before squeezing past him down the narrow corridor and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Something I could have done with but we don't always get what we want in life. _I know that better than anybody, trust me._

**Thought of leaving it here but I feel I could add more, even if it's just a hundred words.**

3rd person POV

"Good, thank you." She said as she squeezed past Edward. He couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure before it locked itself in his bathroom. Edward didn't let his mind go where it really wanted to go; he'd rather play it safe and not think inappropriate thoughts of his ex who was less than ten feet away from where he was stood.

Upon entering the dining room Edward saw a full table and a heart wrenching smile breakout on Emma's face. He had to smile back, he loved the kid, not in a romantic way, the thought was off putting to Edward, Emma was an attractive, familiar looking girl, yet the thought of her in a sexual manner was unappealing to him. He viewed her the same way he did Alice.

"Hi, mum." He said to Esme as he entered the kitchen where she was occupying herself by creating a desert for her guests. Eaton mess. Yuck. She simply smiled at him, said nothing. _Ok, then. _He thought to himself. His family had treated him differently ever since they left Forks fiftyyears ago. They gave him strange looks, looks that he could only define as pity _if they knew what really happened they wouldn't pity me_, which was what Edward always found himself thinking. He didn't like being pitied. It was not a lovely feeling, being pitied on, it sucked. The look in people's eyes: they look at you, as if you're some poor, defenceless creature. He hated that. So he started dating Alexis he expected things to change, he had another girlfriend now, he was finally happy and yet nothing changed. They still pitied him. They still looked down on him; made him feel like scum. They didn't like Alexis. He wasn't stupid, at first he thought it was because she was new, Bella wasn't popular with his entire family when she came along but they grew to love and care for her, he'd always hoped the same would happen with Alexis but deep down he knew it was farfetched. He honestly didn't understand why everyone hated Alexis. She was a nice enough girl if you bothered to get to know her. Sure, she was a bitch but he didn't think it would matter too much with Rosalie around. Obviously, he was wrong. It hurt that his family refused to accept her. He knew they liked Bella, they approved of her but Bella was a thing of the past, she'd come and gone. _Keep telling yourself that long enough and you might start to believe it._ Alexis, she was his future, she was there to stay. His brother's acceptance of Alexis the previous night had touched him, he truly appreciated it, and he just couldn't imagine marrying her. Sure, girlfriend is good but was Alexis wife material? He didn't know and he didn't plan on find out anytime soon.

Feet running down the stairs alerted everyone of Hayley's ( **remember, everyone but Edward is expecting Hayley) **but fortunately for a brunette they recognised to be Ms Isabella Swan popped through the door announcing that she was 'outie' but not before, once again, thanking the Cullens for their hospitality.

'Going to buy my Christmas present?' asked a smug Emma. Causing Bella to wink in response.

Alice examined Bella properly for the first time from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of red SLV Adidas Mary Jane lace wedges, blue high waist, very tight fitting jeans, they went over her non-existent stomach to her belly button where a little skin was left showing by a simple Led Zeplin shirt with a black blazer on top. Classic, chic. Alice approved. Her makeup consisted of light mascara, light power, blusher, natural eye shadow which all contrasted the bright red lipstick which frame her perfectly white teeth. 'Your boobs have grown.' Slipped out of Alice's mouth before she could stop herself. _Wow, Alice, of all things you could have commented on, you chose that. Nice_. Faux pas was something Alice has had to deal with from her birth, it mostly stuck her in awkward situation s such as the one she was currently in. She knew everyone was staring at her and Bella slipped an 'Excuse me?' perhaps giving her a chance to think before she spoke this time. She the opportunity wisely and commented on Bella's outfit instead. Bella said thank you but Alice knew Bella knew what she originally said.

Ciao, Bella said as she threw a pair of house keys at Aidan who managed to catch them with food in his mouth and a fork with a pile on food on one hand without making a mess. Food is food eh? Waste not want not!

**2502 words guise! Show me some loving! No lyrics just me – all me. I had a review saying someone thought I was focusing too much on the Paramore and not enough on the Bella bit,** I hope I've **made for it here. Sorry for the rant in the last 'chapter' I was worked up. Summer's coming soon! Hopefully more chapters. Half term is busy for me, revision, exams, school even when I'm on holiday! Was the ExB encounter good? Yes or no? please, please, please let me know! I worked really hard on this chapter and I've been sat on this bed since 7pm it now 23:54 - I have a Chinese takeout and a can of rubicon next to me – both uneaten because I'm dedicated to you guys! Please show me some love otherwise I'll feel like that almost 4 hours of my life down the drain! Have you guys seen the Hunger Games? Did you like them? I saw it on my birthday with some friends from school, no it wasn't a party, I'm too cool for parties ;), I personally didn't enjoy and don't understand the hype! Let me know your thoughts. Are the books any good?**

**Peace, Love and Empathy, Arnoldis a.k.a Paramorelova101**

**P.S - You might wanna check out these fanfics:**

**The Biology Project**

**Homecoming **

**First & Ten**

**Stay beautiful!**


	17. Hair Tugging Frustration

3rd Person POV

_Got shackles on, my words are tied..._

_Fear can make you compromise,_

_Fast enough it's hard to hide,_

_Sometimes I wanna disappear._

Alexis sang along internally while she jogged round the outskirts of Clitheroe –it was not easy not worry about exercise as vampire; you didn't put on weight. Humans, like her, however did put on weight. Alexis didn't mind this of course, jogging, in fact any kind of exercise relaxed her. It had this kind of essence that made her forget her other worries, it was a time where should would plug in her earphones, ignore the world and think away her worries.

She walked through the Cullen door at 06:05 – she'd always been an early riser and although she knew everyone was awake (obviously), she did her best to remain quiet and not disturb the various couples and went to shower.

***Bella and the guys are here now* **

**Alexis POV**

Come one Alexis, think! You know her, you've seen her before, you know you have! I stood there fighting my internal battle against myself as I watched Bella's brown curls fall to cover face. I recognise her – she has one of those familiar faces, yes but I knew her, or knew of her from somewhere!

Ever had one of those moments, perhaps in school, when the answer for something is just on the tip of your tongue it fails to escape? This is exactly what it felt like; the frustration was beating on me like a drum.

***sighs* **

**Right guys, I'm sorry about this, I wanted to right y'all this great big, ole chapter that would help you understand Alexis slightly better but I just don't have in me right now... I leave for my holiday Wednesday, come back next Wednesday and after that I have to start packing b/c we're moving house so I won't be on at all this summer. I might not even have internet connection till end of September( do you feel sorry for me now?), how awful is that? **

**Enjoy your summer, anyone going anywhere? Talk to me – I'm nice! Until then,**

**Peace, Love and Empathy, Arnoldis **

**-x-x-x-**


	18. She's My Brother's Wife

OMG guys. Took like 3 days to write this. If I get enough reviews, I'll update within a week? WARNING! There's a bit of swearing in this chapter.

**Bella**

This really is a beautiful country. All things aside, especially the disgustingly temperamental weather, England is a beautiful place. It's exactly like you see in the movies, though I must say I was rather disappointed when I found out Hogwarts wasn't real.

Knocking on the Cullen door never got easier. I'd been coming here for the everyday for 3 days and I was yet to feel comfortable with this, I came on a purely professional purpose of course; the chances of me ever forming any kind of relationship with a Cullen are slim to none.

'Come in,' a voice belonging to Rosalie beckons. I guess they knew it was us considering the door was unlocked. I walk through the thresh hold after making an honest effort to ensure my shoes were clean so I won't dirty Esme's clean carpets, I squat to remove my shoes when Esme starts to descend down the stairs.

'Oh no, please sweetheart. Don't take your shoes off, really. It's fine.' She says

_Don't call me sweetheart._ I think before politely telling her that the shoes are muddy and I don't want to dirty her carpets. She offers to get me some indoor slippers so I won't be walking around the house, once again I politely decline insisting that my socks will do just fine; I don't need anything from any of them.

Esme ushers me the living room where the TV is murmuring quietly to a home improvement program. I sit the corner of a sofa, opposite Rosalie my eyes fixated on the TV although the program did not hold my interest; Emma is the one who's into that kind of stuff.

The beauty queen seems to be contemplating whether or not to conjure up a conversation, after opening and closing her mouth several times, she finally decides to leave me be. _Thank the Lord for that!_ I think sarcastically. My phone vibrates in my pocket alerting me of a new text. It's from Jeremy saying her and Taylor are almost here. I pull myself off that sofa and head to the studio leaving Rosalie staring after me. Once there, I get everything prepared. Turn everything on, set tracks ready to record and even tune the guitars and finally, sit in concentration. Drawing to mind the characteristics of my alter ego. Her hair, eyes, skin tone; everything that made her Hayley. Drawing them to the forefront of my mind and projecting them to the world.

**3****rd**** Person**

Slowly but surely, Paramore arrived at the Cullen home. After Bella came Taylor and Jeremy. Now in her other self, she says to the boys 'You're late' before tutting and tapping her wrist where an invisible watch sat. The same happened when the brothers arrived, only this time it was Hayley, Jeremy and Hayley who told the brothers. It was clear that this was not an uncommon occurrence in their lives. They teased each other often; it's what kept the world spinning for them.

They do a short session mostly instrumentals or acapellas; rarely is it that the band record pieces as a quintet. Emmett, as loyal as ever, is there for every minute of it. It still hasn't sunk in that his favourite band is using _his_ studio in _his_ house. It is at times like this that he wishes he has normal friends to whom he could show off to, normal friends who would be green with envy rather than his vampire siblings who did not appreciate that blessing that is Paramore.

At around 10am the door bell rings and a camera crew of about 6 people stands at the Cullen door step. They ask if Paramore are there and present their IDs saying they are here to finish filming a documentary about the band. Behind them is a man who introduces himself as Louis Theroux. He says he is a presenter and echoes the camera man saying that they are here to film Paramore and 'ask a few questions about the records before disappearing.' He promises that they shan't be long.

The band is given a short summary of how things would go. The documentary is Behind Brand New Eyes. It will focus on how the band got to write their 3rd studio album. What lead them to where they are right now; it would show their fans a Paramore they're yet to see.

There was already footage from when the band recorded the album, what they needed now was the individual interviews.

First up is Josh. He speaks of what the album means to him. He speaks of how he views it as how each member of the band see's the band from a new perspective hence the title of the album.

Hayley speaks of how the album is about 'learning people'. She speaks of how it's about how it's about learning relationships, growing up, finding your own identity, finding your ideas and sticking by them no matter the outcome.

Taylor talks about how the band was once a close group, how the liked the same things. Listened to the same music and basically had the same opinions to each member blossoming to their own person and completely different individuals.

Jeremy talks about the hardships within their friendship groups and how they affected the band and their music. He talks of how in order to accept a change in someone and love them like you did before is to look at them through Brand New Eyes.

Zac talks about zebras.

(Behind Brand New Eyes is like a 30 minute documentary and I will not write it out for you. You can find it on YouTube if you wanna.)

The interviews continue until Louis lands on the subject that had a lot of fans, Emmett included, near tears; the possibility of Paramore breaking up.

The band talk about how constantly being with the same people for seven years can lead to bashing of heads.

With the camera crew gone and the band packing their equipment, Bella let the illusion drop and it was then that the Cullens finally took time to appreciate Bella's true beauty. Her face had lost its childish roundness and had taken a clearer shape. Her lips which were once too full for her face are not in perfect proportion to her, her big vibrant eyes stuck out more than any other feature she possessed, surprisingly; her eyes were still the chocolate brown they always were. Her body was tall, slim, legs that seem to go on for smiles. Her hair fell past her breasts in its think, mahogany gentle waves until it faded just above her navel. Around her neck was a simple looking sliver necklace which carries something although it was concealed by her shirt. Yes, Isabella Swan had grown to be a beautiful woman, it was just a shame they didn't get a chance to see her grow.

. . . . .

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You say you read me like a book  
But the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay  
I'm okay now  
I'm okay now

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this  
I'm okay  
Trust me

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay

Alice

Bella sung quietly with the radio to one of Em's strange songs. I didn't get why he liked this kind of music, it was just noise if asked me. I saw no point to it but my brother loved it. Normally, Paramore isn't my thing either; once again, banging, screaming, noise is just like, ew! But their angst ridden music was decent, not that I'd ever admit to being a 'Parawhore'. It was quite strange to hear Bella swear, actually. The Bella I knew used to blush after saying 'damn', this one told someone she was speaking to on the phone to 'shut the fuck up, you asshole'. Mind you, it was in a playful manner however the reality of the words was still there. Personally, I've never seen the appeal to swearing; it makes one look crass and uneducated but who knew one could swear and sound so classy at the time?

The doorbell alerted us of our Christmas guests, old friends of Carlisle and some of Emmett's were joining us this year, as was Alexis's brother; it would be nice to meet a member of her family – she was a very secluded person when it came to her family. Whenever we asked of them she's simply say she had none or say "it's complicated." It was my brother's wish that we leave be, and that she's talk about them when she wanted to. It had surprised even Edward when she asked if her brother, Jordan, could join us for Christmas this year. Esme was delighted, she'd seen it as a sign of her accepting us and acknowledging that for the for see able future, she would be a honourary Cullen.

"_Ok, I don't know. Let me see what I can. Love you too." Alexis hung up her call to a male voice which left a few eyebrows raised in the room. __Love you too?__ I'd never heard her utter the words to Edward yet she's saying them to a man on the phone..._

_She cleared her throat before nervously speaking "Esme, would it be OK if my brother joined us for Christmas this year? I mean, he has no family other than myself, he's only 19 and he has nowhere to go, well, he could spend Christmas in his dorm if he has to but I'd rather him be here if it's alright. I understand is he can't, really, it's no bother." She finished looking like a teenager who's just asked a crush out fearing rejecting; the poor girl looked like she was close to tears._ _Nerves were not a normal thing for Alexis: confidence? Yes, conceitedness? Absolutely but nerves were something new for all of us. It was a glimpse of the real person inside of her, the one who cared and nurtured for her brother; it was nice. _

_Esme watched her closely not saying a word through her little display, a small smile playing at her lips; she was touched. She didn't say a word, she simply nodded in response. _

_It looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off Alexis's shoulders, after thanking Esme several times, she went off to call her brother back. Esme stood staring after her for a while before returning to her book._

_She's not a bad person._

Whether she's ever be a Mrs. Cullen was a mystery to all of us, and by the looks of things, Alexis _and _Edward included. There were times when he seemed to genuinely care for the girl while at other times it looked like she was only useful for her body. I don't know if my brother loves her, I don't know if he ever will, she was quite a look alike for Bella of which the lady in question didn't fail to notice. Once the illusion was dropped, a small gasp escaped Alexis's lips as she looked at someone who could pass for her sister. Both had brown her, Bella's fell in curls where as Alexis's feel in waves. Bella stood at 5'6 with a slight build, Alexis's 5'8 frame complimented Edward's 6'2 build better though I feel no one would ever suit my brother more than Bella.

Caroline, Chris, Han, a small, sullen Korean man, walked through the door removing their unnecessary winter coats and shaking snow off their boots.

To my surprise, Caroline walked into the room and immediately threw her arms around Bella and didn't let go for a shirt while.

"Trying to kill me, Channing?" asked Bella before squeezing Caroline back and let go of her. "You don't die very easily, Foster." Replied Caroline. _Foster?_ "I haven't seen you in two year Isabella and you dare ask your best friend if she's trying to kill you. Bitch, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be stood there!" Caroline said before shoving Bella and turning to us.

"I am so sorry! How rude of me. Hi Alice she said coming in to hug me! How are you?!" I was quite fond of Caroline, she was a nice girl, a socialite, loved to shop almost as much as I did. In theory, Bella and she couldn't be 'best friends'. They were polar opposites! No need denying the jealousy brewing inside me.

"Hi, Caroline. It's been a while, how are you?" _ and how do you know Bella? Why did you call her Foster?_ It appears it's not only Caroline who's acquainted with Bella; the rest of her crew came in, Chris came and picked an unsuspecting Bella of the floor, Han came and hugged her! Cute, really considering her stood and 4'8 therefore his head rested perfectly on her breasts. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Bella. She merely laughed it off before giving him a high 5 of which Han had to jump to reach her hand! Had quite a few people laughing and Han pouting!

After all the formalities were done, the band took all their equipment home before coming back with a thank you card which was signed by Hayley, not Bella and a check inside, which Emmett framed next to his signed posters. He refused to cash it, insisting that if anything, he should be paying Paramore for using his studio.

. . . "So," I asked the question that I'm sure was not only on my mind "how do you know Bella, Caroline?"

She looked up from the fashion magazine that she was reading. Vogue's Christmas special is amazing, can't deny that! "I know her through Chris." She said before dropping her head again. _OK. _ I though.

We all turned to Chris who said "She's my brother's wife."

Is that a good ending or what? Do you hate me? Yay or nay?

Please don't hate Alexis! She's not a bad person!


	19. Uplesant Truths

OK so I didn't exactly get the reaction I was hoping for on the last chapter... I was expecting something along the lines of "What?! Bella's married!?" but I still got reviews nonetheless which I do appreciate a whole of a lot. It's nice to know that my work in not sitting collecting dust in the big world of cyberspace.

Guys, it's Alex's birthday on the 25th of this month! She's my oldest, true friend so I really need y'all to go wish her a happy birthday and tell her to enjoy Muse when she sees them! ...Not until you finish this chapter of course ;)

**Alice POV**

"I beg your pardon?" I said. To my left I hear Edward scoff. Perhaps at my chosen words or at statement/question itself; either way, I had no time for his profound cynicism.

"She's Mark's, my little brother, wife. He was a musician too, actually. Had his own band and all." He said, pride radiating of him. "Foster –"

"I knew I recognised her! Foster the People right!?" Alexis exclaimed. "She was familiar, I just couldn't pin point where I knew her from! She was married to Mark Foster of Foster the People! Oh my God they are my all time favourite band! I adored them so much! It's a pity they only released one album..." She retreated into her own world having gotten the information she wanted.

"How long has she been married for?" I ask.

"Well," says Hannah (who I would later learn is Mark Foster's biological mother) they met in 2012, didn't start dating 'til 2016?" she turns to her husband for confirmation. "Yes, 2016, engaged 2020, married the next year."

Huh. I honestly couldn't imagine Bella being in a serious relationship with anyone other than my brother. Maybe it was my refusal to accept that things were truly over between them or maybe it was the gut feeling that something happened, something was being kept from us, Edward included, that would change our perspective a whole lot.

"They were a real cute couple," Caroline says. A smile snuck its way onto her lips. She stood up, grabbed her laptop before connecting it to the TV. "I have quite a lot of videos of them, actually."

We spent a few hours watching videos of Bella and her hubby. They were quite cuter. Not Edward and Bella cute but...

Mark Foster was a man of average height, build and looks. He had soft brown locks that gently fell just above his light blue eyes. I learned from his video that a smile was always present on his face; it made him look like a teenager although we were told he was immortalised and twenty-eight.

"Hi, Bella." A voice behind the camera said as the door to a fairly large ditatched house opened to reveal a smiling Bella.

"Hey." Bella responds as she widens the door to allow her guests in. The platinum ring on her left hand doesn't go unnoticed by me. _It's gorgeous_.

"Where's Mark?" Caroline, still hidden behind the camera, asks. Before Bella can answer, the camera tilts toward the ceiling where an assortment of musical instruments can be heard. "Asked and answered." The camera started making its way up the carpeted stairs and in search of the source of the noise.

Inside the room is a professional record studio, one that makes Emmett's studio look like a child's toy. The room is packed full of shiny, expensive looking equipment; there are microphones, drum sets and countless guitars. Inside the room are three men. The sit in a deformed triangle, paper is scattered all over the floor. They are Foster the People.

A man, who I later know as Cubbie Fink, looks up and smiles at the camera. "Darn it! You didn't warn me that there are paps at your house, Foster." He says and he gently shoves Mark who smiles in response before nodding at the camera and returning to his work.

Later on, they are recording when the door opens one more. This time, Bella walks in. She stands at the door, making no move to go any further. She is wearing a red, of-the-shoulder knitted top, a white vest top peeks under top and rests on the fading blue jeans; her feet are bare. Her hair sits in a messy loose bun resting on top of her head. Mark looks up and a painfully happy smile breaks on his face the sight of his wife. He wheels himself over til his behind her, Bella turns, the confused look on her face soon turns to one of unmasked delight as Mark pulls her off her feet and onto her lap before wheeling them both to his original position. He kisses her. A deep, longing, slow kiss.

"Guys, can we keep this PG thirteen please?" a voice exclaims. They reluctantly pull away each other; Bella hides her red face (what the hell?) in the crook of her Husband. He strokes her back.

I stand up and leave. I don't really want to sit and watch Bella make up with another dude. It's beyond me how Edward is still in that room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

He sits still. Eyes glued to the television. Desperately trying to hate the man touching Bella, _his _Bella. He couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to have any ill will towards the man; he did not know anything that might help him try piece Mark Foster's personality together. As far he was concerned, it didn't matter. She was happy. Because of him, and although he was glad he was yet to meet Mark. He honestly would be happier if he never met the man; he wasn't sure how he'd deal with Bella kissing another man in front of his own eyes.

At that moment, the door bell rand. Everyone turned toward the door, grateful for the distraction. Behind the door stood Emma. He golden curls being blown in all directions by the violent winds. Alice was quick to pull her in and shut the door behind her, effectively sealing out the cold and protecting Emma.

"I'm not staying," she says after greeting everyone. Perhaps that explains why she didn't remove her shoes or coat . "I've come to invite you, all of you, to our house tomorrow. I realised that all of us had been to your house plenty of times but you don't even know where we live!"

"_Wrong!" thought Edward. _ He didn't dare voice his thoughts but instead said. "Correct, but all the times you've been here wasn't for pleasure; the band was using the studio." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Regardless! If anything, all the more reason! I don't know why there's tension between y'all and Bella but I'd like to smooth out the creases!" girl could sell water to an ocean.

"Does Bella know?" my mother, always the rational one, asks.

"Of course!" Emma squeals, her voice changing in pitch causing my eyes to narrow at her. I try reading her mind to see what she's thinking but it's all just a jumble; I'm sure she's somehow not allowing me in.

"What's your power?" I asked. I couldn't believe I'd never thought of asking before!

At this, she merely winks, gives us directions to her house before making a hasty exit into the forming blizzard leaving no room for argument.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

**Honestly, I started writing this like last week, and today is 30/10/2012 but honest to God I'm not even sure when you'll get this! I have no internet. We've recently just moved house (in September) and the broadband company is taking its jolly time to get here! Meanwhile, we've been using mobile broadband which runs out very quickly therefore we all get a limited amount of internet time. Today, my mother took it to work so I spent most of the day bed...**

**I really do appreciate all reviews both short and long, good and bad no matter how irrelevant you might think they are, I'm sure I can learn something from them and improve. **

**What do you think so far?**

**I'm gonna start doing this thing where I recommend my favourite song at the moment, a song that I think y'all might like and should definitely check out; the song of the chapter of **_**"White Sky" **_** by Vampire Weekend! I've been listening to it non-stop lately!**

**Be sure to follow me on Twitter: PervyParawhores, Tumblr: itsateenlifecrisis and/or wearesofuck3d – which ever one is more your style! I'm also on YouTube: naldis253!**

**I'm done advertising now! My teacher did tell me I struggle with sticking to one verb tense so believe me, God, I'm working on it! It's actually quite hard :L**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~Arnoldis a.k.a Paramorelova101**

**P.S – Go check out my other FFs, I'm updating them too soon! Honestly, I mean it this time; I'm done!**


	20. Creating Something Out of Nothing

"Do you think Bella will mind us being there? She hasn't exactly been so… elated with us lately." Alice asked Emma, again.

"Again, yes! Besides, you're not her guests: you're mine! Anyway, I doubt it's as bad as you say. She wouldn't have used your studio if she couldn't stand you!" Replied Emma in an "aha!" tone.

"Actually," corrected Esme, "A cheque from Atlantic Records came through the mail this morning; I think it was strictly business to her."

Emma truly couldn't understand why they were so nervous. That was a side of the Cullens she has never experienced before, and frankly, it didn't suit them. The Cullens she knew were confident, striking, powerful, the kind of people you thrive to be like; the kind of family that belonged on TV adverts for model families. That characteristic of nervousness did not suit them at all, she was pretty sure they knew it, too, more importantly, they didn't like it either.

_Shhhh I'm working!_

Her mother had the strangest ways of communicating sometimes. The piece of paper on the door was actually one of her rather normal ways of letting people know she's recording and not to make noise.

Upon seeing Emma slide off her shoes, The Cullens follow suit before, one-by-one, following her into the living. They heard the sound of a guitar being played somewhere upstairs. _Bella's home, it looked like. _ Observed Alice after a soft voice started singing.

"Where would like to start?" Asked Emma, as she turned to face them.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rosalie.

"A tour in the house! Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to start with?"

"No, anywhere would be good."

Emma decided to start "from top to bottom". She took us upstairs. The house was lovely, vintage. The furnishings were something you'd see in _Better Homes and Garden _magazines. It was elegantly classy yet not so much so that one would feel out of place.

_I'm impressed, _Esme told her son who merely gave a quick smile in response.

**APOV**

When we reached the top of the stairs, Emma turned left and went up yet another, smaller staircase. She showed us her room. It was average sized. Pastels colors combined to make a blue and pink haven. It was simple, a bed, a few chests of drawers, built-n wardrobes and a mirror which took up one corner of the room. An acoustic guitar sat alone in the corner of room. _This s a really musical home_, I thought, remembering the piano I saw downstairs.

One floor down, Aidan's room was simpler. Browns and blues dominated the room. A bed rested in the middle of the room; on either side of it sat bedside tables each with a lamp resting on them. In the corner was a door which I assumed led to a walk-in-wardrobe, the carpet was velvet soft, a luscious cream which engulfed your feet when you step on it. _Nice. _

To say Bella's room was unexpected might have been the year's biggest understatement. It was truly the last thing I expected from Bella, the seventeen year old girl with the same room she had since birth. That room belonged to a woman. A woman with an eye for colors, one who knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to be bold. Grays dominated the room. The walls, the carpet, bed spread, duvets, grays, grays and more grays.

Everywhere you turn; it was a shade of grey. The whites were thrown in to brighten up the room. It was a testimony for modern art. It worked; it was gorgeous, beautiful _and sexy! _The attached unsuited complimented the room immensely. It was rustic, country, also grey. Two wash basins sat side by side: his and hers, _how cute! _

The two rooms were no different. Each was different, had a personality of its own. The bathroom was green, wooden. _Good lord, this is a Martha Stewart haven! _

The next room was rather surprising: it was empty, like completely free of furniture. No sofa, no chair, nothing. In the room was Bella. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, a guitar on her lap and a MacBook on the floor in front of her. She was singing. I've never knew she had such a sweet voice.

You wanna love, you wanna  
You wanna love but you've forgotten how  
You wanna love, you wanna  
You wanna love but you don't love me now

And now I know what it feels like  
In the corner of your narrow mind  
One hundred weeks later I find  
He's been replaced with  
A soul that knows too much  
A heart that's out of touch  
Oh, yes, you've hit the right nerve

You wanna love, you wanna  
You wanna love but you've forgotten how  
You wanna love, you wanna  
You wanna love but you don't love me now

Emma pulled us out of the room and leaded us downstairs. I didn't fail to notice how Bella never made eye contact with anyone.

When we get downstairs, I noticed that Aidan was there. He gave a warm but guarded smile before throwing a glance at his sister and turning his attention back to his work.

Once again, that house did not disappoint. Two sofas sat facing each other, beside them were two arm chairs placed side by side, a long table with various accessories was in the middle of them. I didn't see a TV, and apparently I wasn't the only to notice that.

"You don't have a TV?" asked Edward who had been quiet for the entire length of the tour. I hadn't failed to notice how he didn't go into Bella's room.

"We do," said Emma. "It's in the other room. Bella and Mark liked the idea of having two separate rooms: a family room." She gestured to the space around her. "And a TV room." She proceeded to lead us to the said room.

The TV room was all it was said to be: a room with a TV. No accessories, no computers. Simply a large TV and a few sofas.

I don't know why I expected anything less from the Kitchen. Honestly, I really didn't.

"Wow," whispered an awed Esme once Emma finished the tour and we were finally settled in the family room. "Are you renting or is it yours?"

"Ours," replied Emma. "Took years to build – yes, it was built from the ground – but it was totally worth the wait. Shame we mainly live stateside",

At that moment, Bella made her way down the stairs. She was on the phone, talking to a man with a strong voice. The smile on her face suggested that conversation was pleasant. In her other hand, she has an electric guitar.

She didn't bother to throw a glance towards us but she stopped when Emma started making ridiculous gestures in the air.

"Hold on," she murmured into her iPhone before turning to face Emma. "Yes, my love, how can I help you?"

"Well," started Emma although she sounded defeated already. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out for a while?"

"It's Thursday." Replied Bella. Her attention split between Emma and her phone.

_So what?_

"Yes, I know and you know I wouldn't normally ask but, please?" her face was so hopeful, I doubt Bella was going to say no to her.

"Aww, as much as I'd love to," Emma's shoulders sagged at the rejection. "I have work to do."

"Can't you work another day?" she was basically begging at that point. It was rather heart wrenching.

"I need to have the entire track list for Teenage Dream sent in by tomorrow afternoon, Emma. I'm sorry, maybe another day." She looked truly remorseful, in all fairness.

Emma simply nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, love." Bella said. She offered us a forced smile before returning to her phone call and made her way down to the basement.

Around four pm, Bella finally emerged but only to go straight upstairs. Shortly after, Caroline and Chris came which made the total number of visitors nine.

_I don't think Bella will be too ecstatic about this…_

"Where's Bella?" asked Caroline after she and Chris have settled. I wondered if she and Chris were a thing.

"In the shower." Replied Emma.

"Is she going somewhere?" asked Chris. He didn't seem to approve.

"Er, yeah, she has some sort of a meeting."

Here merely nodded in response, a deep frown sat on his face.

"How's the album going, do you know? She told me she's quite proud of it. It what will make her mainstream."

_What album?_

"Er, really good, actually. I think it's all written now all she has to do is record it then send it off!"

_What album?!_

"Do you know where she's storing the files? I'd love to know hear a bit…"

"Once she's gone, maybe. She doesn't like anyone touching her computer."

We continued to socialize until Bella came down at around half-five wearing a very tight fitting blue dress. She walked to the table in the middle and opened a compartment where she pulled out two large, metal boxes each labeled 'Paramore'. Instead of taking them upstairs like we expected her to, she simply opened them there to reveal a lot of make-up. Mascara, foundation, lip gloss, lip stick, you name it, she had it.

She opted for face power rather than foundation, smart choice. Personally, I see no reason why she was wearing it in the first place, she has lovely skin; immortality suited her well.

"Are you going in a date or a meeting?" asked Caroline skeptically,

A disappointed Bella looked up and sighed at Caroline. "Is it too date-y?"

"Sweetie, you look like you're trying to get something but it sure isn't a contract!"

Defeated, Bella went back upstairs.

"Are you two good friends?" asked Edward.

"The best!" bragged Caroline with a stupid grin on her face. To my left I noticed Jasper raising a questioning eyebrow at me and Aidan looked unhappy. What was_ that_ about?

"How about now, is this better?" Bella came back downstairs, that time in a grey tweed ensemble. Trousers, and a matching jacket with a white blouse. She wore a pair of unbelievably high grey, suede stilettos to top it off. _ She really liked the color grey._

The door bells rang and Bella turned to answer it, "Expecting anyone else?" she asked Emma but Emma didn't have time to reply.

Anyone else. _Nice!_

Behind the door stood a frantic woman with a wailing baby in her arms.

"Please, you have to help me; I don't know what to do; my husband is out of time, it's the first time I've been alone with her; I don't know what to do, she won't stop crying!"

By the looks of it, she was close to tears, too.

I turned my head to Rose who looked like she'd give anything to be able to help - to be able to hold that baby. "I'm sorry," she said, confirming my suspicions. "I would love to help but, to be honest, I'll do more harm than good; babies don't like."

"Can you try? Please?" the woman's voice broke at the last word. _She looked so desperate!_

"May I?" asked Bella gesturing to the screaming baby girl in the woman's arms. The burping cloth was already resting on her shoulders.

The woman happily passed the baby to Bella, willing to try anything to get her daughter settled.

"Come in," said Bella turning her back on the woman and walking closer to us before placing the baby on the soft carpet. "Has she eaten?"

The woman nodded in response, her eyes glued to the baby on the floor who, already, seemed to be settling down.

"You're pretty girl!" Cooed Bella. "What's her name?" she asked the mother without turning to face her.

The woman told her.

"Well, Nicole, you're certainly beautiful, aren't you?" She tickled the baby's belly.

Without an obvious cause, Nicole kicked off again, that time, she was louder. It'd make you feel for the kid.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

If that mocking bird don't sing  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

If that looking glass gets broke  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

If that mocking bird don't sing  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns brass,

It took Bella two rounds of the lullaby for Nicole to quiet down and sleep.

"Um, wow." Whispered the woman in awe. "You're amazing, do you- did you- oh my God! Thank you! Good Lord, thank you so, so much I would never have been able to that!"

After placing her new born in the car seat, the woman – who we later knew to be Kayleigh – thanked Bella numerous times, complimented her house a millions and apologized four possibly ruining her plans, you guessed it, a million times.

Shortly, after a man who introduced himself as Christian, came to pick up Bella. He was dressed in a silver suit, (Armani, I noticed), a black shirt and black shoes. Simple yet sophisticated. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he and Bella synchronized their outfits.

They were gone for two and a half hours and when she came back home, Bella ran straight back upstairs before returning looking more like the Bella I knew: make up free, wearing a pair of old jeans, and oversized tee and slipper-socks.

She goes the only empty eat in the room, next to Alexis.

Suddenly, the room was silent. Bella made a gesture to Caroline, who was sitting opposite to her, by joining her hands, one on top of the other, and making her thumbs do circular movements.

"Awkward turtle" said Chris before the three of them start snickering. _Umm, ok?_

Slowly but surely, the tension defused; we end up playing a game of **Just Dance**. Ok, Bella and Chris were cheaters. They claimed not to cheat, but they did. Poor Emmett couldn't understand why he was losing when he was in fact, playing against two players; Bella had somehow managed to link her controller to Chris' so that, somehow, her points went to Chris's character.

Claire, one of the people who came while Bella was gone ended up losing a game to Emma. It was clear that the girl was a sore loser, not to mention neither Bella nor Caroline took a particular liking to her.

Emma voiced her opinions saying there was nothing worse than a sore loser.

Obviously, Claire did not take well to that and slapped Emma across the face for her observation.

At that, Bella momentarily froze before turning to face Claire. "Bitch, you **_did not just slap my child._**"

**OMG dudes. I'm done. This literally took me all day. Started at around mid-day and just finishing now (23:38) and my fingers are stiff! Snow day for me today, if tomorrow's also one, you might get another chapter!**

**I'd really appreciate if you'd post a review. I'm sorry for keeping waiting for so long, I just never got to writing this chapter but hopefully it was kinda worth the wait. It's about to get real now.**

**Please, please review**

**Song recommendation: Imagine Dragons – Radioactive.**


	21. Only to Destroy It

As if daring her to do something about it, Claire raises her hand to strike again Emma but before she can even swing her arm, she's on her back shrieking. She was in agony, I could tell. Aidan sunk to the ground. His face was scrunched. He was in pain, not as much as Claire, but in pain nonetheless.

Emma walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand. She attempted to get her attention. She failed. Bella's ferocious glare was forced on Claire.

"Stop; you're hurting Aidan." She says.

"Bella, seriously, he's in pain. You're doing him damage." She begged.

"Mummy! Your son, you are hurting Aidan, too."

Those were the magic words. Just as quickly as it happened, Claire stopped shrieking and Aidan looked relieved. In all honesty, he was the only one.

"What just happened?" someone asks. I didn't register who. My mind was running at a million miles per minutes, trying to make sense of what had happened in front of my own eyes. It failed.

"Er, mummy?" asks a startled Rosaline.

"Aidan." Her voice is deathly calm. "Baby, are you alright?"

He simply nodded in response.

She turns her head in our direction but does not look at us. "I think, it's best if you leave now. All of you." She says before heading up stairs

"Emma," insists Rosalie, temporarily ignoring Bella. "How did she do that? Why were you calling her your mum? I'm so confused."

"She is an illusionist; pain is an illusion of the mind." Emma replied. Had she seen what I'd just seen? Was this the norm in their lives?

"Ok," Says Rosalie still not sounding satisfied. "But, what's with the whole "mummy" ordeal, with yourself and your brother?"

"I really do think it's best if you leave now." She followed Bella up the stairs.

.

.

.

Later, when the Cullens were back in the vicinity of their own home, the wheels in Alice's started turning.

"When were Emma and Aidan born?" Alice asks after hours of sitting in stone silence.

Edward tells her they were born in 2006.

That got her thinking. The twins were born in '06 – Edward and Bella broke in '05.

"Edward," she says, still trying to choose the perfect words. "I need you to be honest with me. When you and Bella were…" she stops and reconsiders her words. "Did yourself and Bella, while she was human, ever…. Y'know…. Fornicate?"

Her brother scoffs at her choice of wording before the reality of the he's baffled as to why Alice is concerning herself with such things. His expression spoke volumes. _Why do you ask? What does it have to with __**you?**_

Alice merely shakes her head in response, as if trying to physically shake the thought out of head.

Slowly, the light of dawn shone through the curtains at the Cullen house hold.

_I… need you to come with me. _

_We're going to pay Bella a visit. There's just something I need to know. Something I need to get out of my mind._

Wordlessly, Edward followed his sister out there door, ignores to puzzled looks from his family. Once they got there, they stood at the doorsteps for minute listening to the busy morning routine taking place inside.

"Emma, sweetheart," says Bella. "Come and eat your breakfast; you have to leave for school soon. While you're at it, bring your brother down with you, please."

Her voice drifted closer to the door and she yanked the door open looking not at all surprised to see them there. That, however, did not mean she looked pleased to see them.

"Yes?" she asked sounding impatient.

"We need to talk, to ask you something." Explained Alice, she started to make her way in before Bella stopped her with one look.

"We're slightly busy, right now is not a good time." She doesn't open the door, if anything, she closes slightly.

"When is a good time?" asked Alice, not at all deterred by Bella's hostility.

Bella stared at them. That's the best way to put it. Her face, an emotionless mask, showed no signs of any emotion. It was cold, dead, and lifeless.

Someone pulls the door open behind her. With a heavy sigh, a tired Emma explains now truly isn't a good time but the Alice and her brother were welcome to "talk about whatever it is you want to talk about".

Temporarily defeated, the two Cullens made their way home and upon arrival, got ready for the day ahead.

.

.

.

**THE PARAMORE EXPERIENCE.**

The lights were out but the room couldn't be brighter.

Pa-ra-more.

Pa-ra-more.

Pa-ra-more.

The crowd was chanting. Rhythmically summoning their beloved band to the stage. The opening acts had come on gone. Whatever. That's not why they came. No, they're here for the main show. Paramore.

This is it. The final date of the Brand New Eyes World Tour. One hundred and sixty nine dates across the globe ended there. At Wembley Arena.

First is Josh. His part is simple. A few notes on the guitar's neck. She never imagined anything so simple could sound so good. Next is her brother. His beat is rhythmic. T set the crowd alive. The band's lead singer is feeling too. She was all over the stage. Her feet are pounding the in time with beat. As if trying to dig a hole to Satan, himself.

so your father told you once  
that you were his princess  
you won't see the castle  
you cannot find your prince  
and now you've grown a lot  
and your dress don't fit right  
your daddy's not a hero  
he stole your chariot 

Here comes the pounding again. Just as intense, if not more, than it was before. This band was made to rock. Make no mistake about it.

so here you are in pieces  
trying to prove to us it's real  
the softness of your smile  
and the lies you want to feel  
the scales beneath your skin  
are showing off today  
there's evil in your heart  
and it wants out to play

there's evil in your heart  
and it wants out to play  
there's evil in your heart

and I have made a home here  
for me  
you'll burn it down with your fantasy

The intro faded into Ignorance. Again, she dominated the stage, ensuring everyone in the crowd was enchanted by what stood before them. Some of the songs she was unfamiliar with, others she recognised from when the band was recording in her brother's studio. The said brother was having the time of his life beside her. She'd had to dodge his flailing arms on several occasions. She liked having a head on her shoulders.

At the beginning of the familiar riff, the crowd went wild, even more so than before. Misery Business, undoubtedly the band's most popular song for many, many reasons. For her brother, it was that, at almost every concert, the band bought a few people on stage with them. It went without saying that he hoped to be one of them.

"London, England!" the blonde spoke into the mic. The crowd erupted once again. "This tour has been absolutely one of the best couple of months in our band's history; thank you for making it happen, because it _is _ all because of you. We love you, we love you, we love you and we are. Paramore!"

The song broke out, the crowd singing along to every word.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
"You see it?" she screamed at the crowd, the world's biggest grin lit her face.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
It now made sense when Emmett had said to her that this band had synchronised head banging down to an art.  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
Sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way  
Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.  
"YOU WHAT!? Huh!" she thrusted into the air.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so, it just feels so, It just feels so, it just feels so, so good… 

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

She felt his shoulders drop beside her. He'd told that once the band got to this part of the song without stopping, no one was going up on stage with them.

But they did, they stopped.

"Gotcha! We gotcha good! We'd like on of you to come up here with us." She walked across the stage, surveying the crowd.

"I wanna pick." The rhythm guitarist, Taylor, spoke.

She turned to face him. He face froze but remained friendly he was plotting something she was against but she had to remain civil in front of their fans.

"Emmett, is he here?" Taylor asked

"I'm Emmett"

"Yeah, me too!"

"I'm Emmett""

Both Hayley and Taylor laughed. She nudged her brother beside her, "Seems your name's suddenly got popular, again."

"Fuck, no!" he didn't like idea of other people stealing his chance of joining Paramore on stage. "I'm here!" He screamed. His arms waving erratically, once again.

"Come on up, Emmett!" said Hayley. Her voice guarded.

"Everyone, this is Emmett." Said Taylor. "Emmett is a very good friend of ours; give it up for him, guys.

"My friend," said Hayley into the mic. Emmett's face lit up at being referred to as Hayley Williams' friend, unfortunately for him, Alice didn't think it meant anything to her. "This multi coloured microphone, here, is the key to the universe. It hold so, so much power and I want you to use it wisely. On the count of 3, you'll sing, with me, into the bridge, ok?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Are you ready, one, two, one, two three go Emmett!"

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

In came Josh with his solo

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

**Merrrpp. Thanks someone who's name I cannot remember who wrote me asking when I'd update. As I promised, before the end of this month. Was it worth the wait?**

**I really do appreciate reviews…. It's my birthday next Monday; please review?**

**OMG ASDFGHJKL have you heard Still Into You!? It's different, but its' good nonetheless!**

**Tell me your thoughts**

**Needless to say, song recommendation is Still Into You**


	22. When You Try Your Best

A stern faced Bella stood at the other side of the door; she obviously was not at all pleased to see us at her door… again. But I wasn't going to be ignored. If I was right, which I usually am, then she had a lot explaining to do. I asked her if we could come in.

"If I say no, will you go away?" bless her for trying. I shook my head. "Didn't think so," she reluctantly moved aside, allowing us to step in.

Once our shoes and coats were taken off, and we were sat around the large dining table, Bella turned to face us. "Did you come here to stare at me, or is there another reason you're here?" She demanded. Beside me, Rosalie scoffed; she had still to get over her dislike of Bella. Unfortunately for her, it seemed Bella was far from caring.

"Yes," I jumped, interrupting the glaring contest that had started between my sister and Bella. Under normal circumstances, I'd no doubt that Rose could easily take Bella, but, after the display she put on a few days ago, I wasn't entirely sure Rose was being wise picking a fight with Bella.

"I need to know, _we need to know_," I corrected myself. "What you meant the other day, when you called Emma your child."

She stared at me as if I was the biggest idiot on the planet. As if I were missing something painstakingly obvious, and maybe I was, but I needed to hear it from her. I needed to be one hundred percent sure, for my own sanity.

She huffed. "What does one normally mean when they refer to someone as _'my child'_, Alice?" she'd taken on a condescending tone. I refused to be shaken.

In return, I stared at her and let her know that she was having no effect on me.

"I'm not an idiot, Bella." She cocked an eyebrow, as if saying 'I beg to differ', but nothing left her lips. For that, I was grateful as Jasper – who was rigidly sat on my left - was growing more and more irritated with Bella's attitude. "I want to know whose children Emma and Aidan are."

"Mine." She responded. Her tone was clipped.

Well, that was a lot easier than I expected.

"When you say yours," may father cut in, speaking for the first time since our arrival, "do you mean biologically or in sentiment?"

She told him both.

"Oh, Lord Jesus, help me! Would you stop being so cryptic and say something that makes damn sense?!" Rose snapped.

"Do you know what cryptic means, Rosalie?" Bella asked, as she turned her ferocious glare on my sister. Rose's insulted face was answer enough. As if Rose had never responded (which, technically, she hadn't), cryptic messages or remarks contain hidden meanings or are difficult to understand. "Did anything about my response tick any of those boxes? Or, maybe, is your intellect not advanced enough to understand?" The look on Rosalie's face would have been amusing, had it not been so scary. Never had she been addressed like that; no one dared to speak to her as if she was a piece of brainless scum.

"Mum," a soft voice behind us said. "Don't be rude." Emma descended the stairs, wrapped tightly in a fleece dressing gown and thick socks on her feet.

"I'm not." She mumbled. Her eyes concentrated on the painted oak table in front of her.

"Yes, you are." Emma relentlessly argued. "What are you fighting about?"

After Bella offered no information, she turned her green orbs on us. After explaining to her why we were there, Emma explained to us that Bella was hers and Aidan's biological mother.

Carlisle asked how that possible since vampires weren't able of carrying children. He cast a sideways glance at Rosalie when he said this - it seems she's grown more disdainful of Bella since new information was revealed – if it was possible, Rose would have found a way; Emmett softly rubbed his thumb at the back of his wife's hand. At that, both mother and daughter looked at Carlisle like _he _was the biggest idiot on earth.

"She carried us when she was human," Emma said after realising we weren't going to guess what it is she thought we were incredibly stupid for missing.

"But you said you were half human, half a vampire, a hybrid." A confused Emmett spoke up. "Who's your f-'' he paused. "Oh, dear God, no."

Giving him a bizarre look, Emma answered his question, anyway. "I don't know," she said.

All eyes turned to Bella, who'd developed a sudden interest in her t-shirt.

"Bella," Carlisle gently prodded her. Her head snapped up, a faux look of confusion clouding her face.

"Yes?" she replied as if she hadn't been in the room over the last few minutes.

Annoyed, my husband asked her children's father is.

"Well, that's really none of your business, is it?" she asked him. Her shoulders squared, as if preparing for a fight.

I turned to look at Edward. My brother had gone without saying a single word throughout this whole encounter. On his face was a look of pure concentration, one that made me leave him be for the time being.

It was then that Aidan walked into the house, with a _Tesco _carrier loosely supported by his left hand. He started addressing his mother and sister when he saw us and cut himself short. "What's happening here?" he asked as he deposited his keys into the bowl resting on the chest of drawers by the door.

His sister briefly recapped him on the events that had just occurred and he did not look pleased at all. "What's it to ya?" he snapped at us.

Seemingly to jump into my train of thought, Rosalie ignored Aidan and addressed Bella, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Whose children are they, Bella?"

"Again, Rosalie, they're mine. Aren't you supposed to be smart? " Bella said nastily.

"Quit being a bitch and answer me properly. Yours and who? It takes two to tango."

Her and hers alone, Bella insisted. She seemed unaffected by Rose's name calling.

"Who is it, mum?" a quiet, scared voice asked. "It may not be their business, but it sure is mine."

Bella slumped against the chair, defeated. "Emma," her voice came out as a whisper. "Please, can we not do this now? _I am begging you." _

"No," whispered Emma; her voice broke; she cleared her throat. "We've put this off long enough. I've tried not to do think too much about it, because you asked me to, but I've been in the dark for my whole life. I deserve to know who my father is. You met Mark when I was ten, so I know it's not him; who is it?"

"I think it's 'bout time y'all leave, now." Aidan spoke. No one acknowledged him. Bella's pained eyes were trained on her daughter. Our eyes were trained on Bella.

"I really do think it's time your leave, now." She finally turned to face us.

"Are they mine?" oh, he finally decided to speak, then?

**Oohh mah gaawwd guys! It's been like 3 months since the last update, which, to be honest, is no different from usual, but I promise not to make you wait that long b/c I've already finished the next chapter and starting the one after that! I really would appreciate reviews!**

**Song Rec: Proof by Paramore**

**(isn't their new album fab?!)**

**Until then,**

**Arnoldis :D**


	23. But You Don't Succeed

**Woop, woop! Shout out to paralight4ever who is like my most loyal reader, ever! Most have given up and/or grown frustrated with this story, but thanks to those of you who haven't! Anyway, carry on…**

**Update AFTER ONE DAY! How fab am I?! You can thank me with feedback...**

"What?" Her voiced hitched as she turned to face my brother.

"You heard me. Are they mine?" he asked, punctuation each word of his sentence.

"What's he talking about, mum." Emma asked. Aidan remained silent, offering no comment. Apparently, Bella decided to adopt the same strategy until it was apparent that Emma wasn't giving up.

"Emma, _can we please talk about this later_?" But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"They dated, briefly." I said to Emma. "In high school, she never told you?"

Emma shook her head no. Still, Aidan remained silent.

I gave her the shortened version of Edward and Bella's encounter, all those years ago. I told her how they've met, how they've been partnered up in Bio and how their love worked. I then explained the events of Bella's treacherous eighteenth birthday and how Bella had decided she couldn't handle being put at constant danger and ended things with my brother. At that information, Bella's head snapped up and she glared at me, as if I were lying. She then turned to look at my brother who was looking anywhere but at her. She let out a cruel, cold sound. I think it was intended to be a laugh.

"Get out," she commanded. "All of you, now."

"No, sit." Countered Emma, "Is he? Don't you even think of lying to me." Her voice was stone cold, so much unlike its usual, bubbly tone.

Bella sat there, not saying a word. Apparently, that was an answer all on its own to Emma, who broke down and started sobbing. Her brother wordlessly moved from his space and gathered her in his arms where he held her while she cried.

"You really need to leave, please" whispered Bella. Her eyes were now trained on her children.

And she thought Rose was dense… "Are you for real?" I asked her

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped at me, though she never actually turned to look at me.

I turned to look at my brother, hoping he'd be of some help. His expression – an unbalanced mixture of rage and pain – made me stop short. I hadn't thought of him. I hadn't considered how he must feel, finding out he had children he never knew about. How it must have felt to have spent the last few weeks with them all without knowing they were a part of him.

Next was Rosalie. She looked, put simply, like she wanted to cry. And I guess I knew why: she'd wanted this all her life. For centuries, she had wanted to bear children of her own, she wanted to be full and round and feel Emmett's child kicking from within her. Then, in comes Edward, someone who has never been fan children, generally speaking. He met a human girl – who she'd never been keen on, might I add - and they produce a child (I presumed) without even trying.

It was a kick in the teeth. Poor Rose.

Beside her, ever so loyal, Emmett held her tight, gently rocking her back and forth. He felt her pain. He has never been too crazy about the whole children thing, but seeing how his wife longed for some made him long for some, too. It was clear that he'd move heaven and hell for Rosalie. Unfortunately, this wasn't something within Emmett's control.

On the other hand, Esme was emotionless. It was then that I remember that she, too, was in want of children. I remembered how she's lost her child, Ethan, when he was a newborn. Not even days old. This had made her depressed. So much so that she tried to take her own life.

That was when she ran into Carlisle again. Working at a hospital, Carlisle saw the broken remains of the sixteen year old, lively girl and he simply couldn't let her die broken. For her sake, and for selfish reasons, he changed her, but her love for her dead child and her wishes for him to still be around didn't disappear.

Due to all our experiences and how we'd come from all different walks of life prior to our meeting, we all had different reasons to be mad at Bella for keeping this from Edward. Who did she think she was to keep him from his children, to deny them their own father? What kind of a mother must she be if she has never told them of who their father was?

"Don't you dare." Aidan's cold voice warned. His eyes bore into mine. How could possibly has he known what I was thinking? Was he a mind reader like Edward, too?

Having regained control of herself again, Emma turned to face her mother. "How could you keep this from us? How could you let us interact with them and leave us in the dark all this time?" she held her brother's hand for support. Her voice turned spiteful. "Or is that why you were trying to keep us away? Trying to keep your dirty little secret from us? It that fair, though, mum? Making Aidan and I suffer because you couldn't keep your legs shut?"

Bella recoiled. As if she'd been slapped. Her entire posture became cool, defensive, yet eyes, however, screamed hurt.

"Emma!" her astonished brother's voice scolded.

"What?! Don't you defend her." she turned to face him. Prepared to fight him, too, but something she saw in him stopped her short. She let out a laugh similar to the one Bella had released at Rose's expense earlier. "Tell me it's not true, Aidan." Her voice broke once again and developed into a heart wrenching sob. "No, Aidan! You didn't know. You couldn't know. You didn't know and keep this from me!" she was sobbing again. This time she hugged herself and scooted away from her mother and brother, closer to us. She bumped into Edward who immediately held her tight, and she he.

At this, Bella scoffed. "Really, Emma, really?!" she sounded appalled.

"Edward, Alice, I really think we should leave Bella to deal with this, she doesn't want our help and we'll force ourselves on her no longer," Carlisle, always the voice of reason, spoke.

Upon hearing that, Emma tightened her grip on Edward's shirt and held on to him tighter. In response, Edward gently but his left arm round her lower back, and used his right to rub gentle circles on her upper.

Eventually, we all left Bella's house. Deciding she couldn't say there anymore, Emma came with us. Once we got home, she went to sleep in the guest room.

Carlisle pulled Edward aside and had a quiet talk with him. Out of respect for him, the family chose not to eavesdrop.

* * *

Around three pm the same day, Bella stood on the other side of our door with her arms firmly set across her chest.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter." She said, inviting herself into the house.

"It's common courtesy to wait be invited in, Bella." Rosalie said bitterly.

"It's common courtesy to shut the fuck up unless invited into a conversation, Rosalie." She retorted back, already making her way up the stairs.

Apparently having had enough of Bella's attitude for one day, Rose stood from her position next to Emmett and was across the room in a matter of seconds. "That's it, you rude little girl, you may be able to get away with this in your own home, but you're on my territory now." Rosalie snarled.

At this, Bella merely scoffed and continued her ascent of the stairs. Rosalie followed Bella up the stairs not liking the lack of attention she was receiving. Bella pushed open the door in which Emma was resting to find her daughter sat on the double bed, staring into nothing.

"Emma," she commanded. "Let's go."

"No," her daughter said back.

"Now," Bella snapped.

The battle of stubbornness continued for a long time before Emma finally stormed out of the house and ran ahead of Bella.

Just as Bella was about to step of the Cullen household for good, a cold, calculating voice stopped her.

"If they're really my children, I can take them from you."

**Dun, dun duhhhhhhh….**

**Erm, yup! This chapter done so quickly. How good am I?! And, I already sorta know what'll happen in the next chapter; I plan on starting it immediately, so it shouldn't be too long before the next update.**

**I've finished school now. No more exams, until next year, hopefully! Depending on how my GCSEs go, I'll be progressing to do my A-Levels! I've been looking round at different schools for sixth form and I've liked quite a few of them, so, fingers crossed, results will be of an above acceptable quality and I can progress!**

**Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts! I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Song Rec: "True Love" by Illanga – I promise you, it's fabulous!**

**See you soon,**

**Arnoldis**


	24. Goodbye, My Lover Goodbye, My Friends

"I beg your pardon?" she turned her ferocious glare on my brother.

He was unfazed. "You heard me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked. It seemed she's decided to entertain him for a while.

"I'll take you to court."

"You will, huh?" she teased him.

"Yes," his monotone voice replied.

"And say what? Fifty odd years ago, I fucked my girlfriend, dumped her the next day and left town? Oh, and, I'm a vampire!" her tone was now, put simply, amused.

"Edward what is she talking about?" Esme asked her son. What Bella has just said did not coincide with what Edward had told them all that long ago.

Bella chose not to let Edward answer. She wasn't there to be caught up in family. What Edward told them was no concern of hers. So she decided to add on: "And suppose you get them to take you seriously for half second, I'll ask for a paternity test; they'll want some DNA – blood, semen, saliva –can you provide that?"

Realising that bullying Bella wasn't going to work, Edward opted for a different angle. "Can we try again? If not for us, then for Emma and Aidan, give then the family they deserve?"

At this, Bella laughed long and hard. Once she's composed herself, she said: "Stay together for the kids? Really, Edward, that's your genius plan? Wow, guess I over estimated you. Anyway, to answer your question: no. My children have never been short of any "family they deserve": I am there to be their mother; my husband was there to be their father – they need not want for anything, so don't you dare try guilt trip me into doing your bidding!"

"Bella," he said softly. "Please, you know I've never loved another like I did you. I can't. I couldn't, wouldn't. _Please, _give me one more chance. Give us one more chance at being happy and I promise to make you happier than any man ever could.

Before Bella could throw another rude remark at my brother, a soft voice interrupted.

"So why am I here?" all heads turned to find a tearful Alexis perched at the top of the stairs.

Not feeling up to her antics, Edward brushed her off and prepared to turn his attention back to Bella: "Not now, Alexis."

"Yes, now, Edward. If you've never been capable of loving another girl, then why am I here? Don't you dare brush me aside: I have given you three years of my life and you're only just telling me I've been nothing more than a life size pocket pussy?" everyone in the room, with the exception of Alexis and Bella, flinched at her chosen terminology.

Bella swelled with pride after having heard Alexis' speech. _Good for her, _she thought. She wished she'd had the courage to stand up to Edward when she was in Alexis' position rather than just nodding her head to everything he said.

Alexis? Alexis was… numb. That's the only way to put it. Hearing that a relationship which you've dedicated so much time, love and care into was nothing but a decoy was more numbing that any anaesthesia.

Edward was furious. He didn't need this. He didn't need this drama that was so typical of Alexis. All he wanted then was his Bella and the children he never knew he had to be together, like a family should be. Alexis could go jump off a cliff, for all her cared! And he wasn't quick to hide his opinions, either.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" a cockney accent asked. It belonged to a man. A furious man. A very furious man. One who was now torn between glaring at Edward and watching at the crying figure at the top of the stairs.

"And you are?" demanded Edward at the man blocking the door that had been left open by Bella.

He smirked an evil smile. "Jack Middleton," he said. "I don't believe we've met. That, up there," he said gesturing to Alexis. "Is my sister and I believe you owe her an apology." He poked Edward in the chest to punctuate himself. If he noticed the hardness of my brother's chest, then he didn't react.

We'd all been too distracted to remember Alexis asking if her brother could join us for Christmas. Apparently, he'd arrived now, and what great timing he had!

Edward, being Edward, refused to apologise.

"Grab your stuff and let's go, 'Lex'." Jack said to his sister.

Wordlessly, she went up to her and Edwards bedroom, returning only with her coat and handbag. She seemed to look longingly at Edward, who's attention was focused on Bella.

"Go, hun';" Bella said softly. "You deserve better. Much better."

Before she left, Alexis quickly gave Esme and Carlisle a warm hug and jumped into the waiting taxi with her brother and drove off.

"You," Bella addressed my brother, are a royal asshole." She stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind her and effectively ending the conversation.

**Omg. I know. Real short; less than a thousand words, but I've written 3 chapters today, it's gone 1 am, I am tired and I deserve to sleep!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Song rec: Be Alone by the one and only!**

***Going to summer camp - I know, I'm strange – in two weeks, so I probably won't update again til late August **

**Love,**

**Arnoldis**


	25. No Ground

"I'll update in late August," she said. lol. what a load of rubbish! sorry for the dry spell, i;ve started sixth form and it's pretty demanding! Anyways, I can;t help but feel I've written more than Fanfic is telling me… but apparently not. This story is drawing to an end, thank God! I've been working on it for about three years, I think, so I'm glad I kinda know how I'm ending it in the next two or three chapters.

_We've been to the top, we've been to the bottom_

_We've known everything, and we've forgotten_

When Emma woke in her bed, the first thing that struck her was how horrible she felt. He body ached, her throat was sore, and her nose stuffy. Then, a concession of flashes, it all came back to her. Her mother. Edward. Aidan. Deceit. Lies. All of it, all her life was based on lies.

_You've kicked me around, and wrapped me in cotton_

Careful not to strain any muscles and cause herself more pain that she was already in, she slowly made her way out of bed, stretching her stiff muscles, attempting to bring them to life. Walking out of her bedroom door, she noticed Aidan's door was open, and inside were some boxes containing his belongings. Without knocking, she made her way in, to see her brother in far corner of his room, folding his clothes from his walk-in wardrobe, into a large, black suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice panicked.

"Watching a movie," a sarcastic Aidan replied.

Choosing to ignore his games, she continues to scan the room, noticing her brother's chests of drawers and bedside tables had all been stripped clean and emptied into labeled into boxes. "You're leaving?!" she asked, nearing hysteria. "Seriously, we've just found dad, and you're leaving? Is she making you do this? You don't have to, you know? You're an adult; you're old enough to make decisions, you could stay behind with me. If she won't let us stay here, we can move in with dad. I'm sure he won't mind. In fact, I know he'll be glad! She can't stop us."

"Who is 'she', Emma?" her brother retorted angrily. "The cat's mother? My God, you've known this guy for all of two seconds and you're willing to turn your back on mum and I - your real family - for him? Is that really how much we mean to you, Emma? And stop calling him dad; he's not our dad. Our dad died twelve years ago. The volturi killed him because he was trying to protect you and I, Emma, or has that slipped your mind? Jeez, you're so selfish!" An angry, red-face Aidan stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Emma in his wake.

'He's wrong,' she tried convincing herself. 'Edward is my dad, and I love him.' Sure, Mark Foster had been a great step-dad, but he was just that, a step-dad. Someone to step into the role of her father. Someone isn't there by right, but only because he'd married her mother. Well, she didn't need that; he real father was there, now, and she'd be damned if she lost him so soon after having found.

Determined to cause havoc with her mother so he could stay in England, Emma squared her shoulders and made her way down the stairs. With breath in her lungs, and her mouth open, Emma was prepared to tell her mother of her choice to stay. The sight in front of her bought her to a stand still.

On the sofa sat her mother, face ashen, cheeks dripping with blackened tears, fingers toying with her wedding bands. He mind was miles away, that much was obvious. But what really struck Emma was the mascara drying on her mother's face. The tears weren't real, they couldn't be. It was an illusion, but rarely had she seen her mother cry. Her mum was one of the strongest people she knew. Crying was one of the only signs of weaknesses she showed. This angered Emma, how dare her mother try guilt her into leaving her father? How dare she gamble on their bond, attempting to keep Emma tucked her side? 'Well,' she thought. 'If she thinks I'm falling for that, she's got another thing comin'.' Bracing her shoulders, Emma prepared for a fight.

Her voice was harsh, cold; mean. "What are you doing?" she addressed her mother. Bella didn't even bat an eyelash, her eyes remained fixed on the spot above the fireplace, where they'd been for the last hour, but Emma knew her mother heard her. "If you're trying to guilt me into leaving my dad for you, you're wasting your time; I'll never leave him for a liar like you."

Bella didn't respond; Emma got angrier.

"You know, you go around calling people all names under the sun. Like Alexis, for example, she basically called her a whore. But, as far as you know, the only person she was seeing was dad, but look at you: you're dating two people, while you claim to be a married woman; you disgust me. You're a bigger whore than she is! Jesus, you make sick! At least Alexis didn't claim to be a saint! She's openly a bitch! You, however, walk around claiming to be a 'illusionist' but you're just a glorified liar! You live the 'oh so fabulous' life, touring with Paramore while fucking Josh and Chad simultaneously!" For the first time since her rant started, Bella gave a flinch in response to Emma cruel accusations, but that did not halt her daughter. If anything, it added fuel to her fire. "You're dragging Russell and Char along for a ride. What happens when you decide you're done being Hayley? What of the day you decide being a California girl isn't fun, anymore? What if -"

_We've shared joy, and we've shared pain_

_We've shared guilt and we've shared pain_

"Are quite done?" Bella's hoarse voice asked, though she didn't wait for any answer. "Emma, it's clear that you don't think very much of me, whatever, that's not my biggest concern. You don't have to like me, but I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect -"

"I am treating with the 'respect' you deserve, you bitch!" Screaming of frustration, Emma went to grab her coat, before making her way to the door. "Don't come for me, mum. I mean it." The door slammed behind her.

**Phew. Started that in my free period at school, and now I've finished it. It's not my best work, I'll admit, but I feel it's a crucial turning point in Bella's relationship with her kids, particularly Emma. She was harsh, I know, but it was necessary for the end to make sense. Song in italics 'Butterflies' by Sia :)**

**Review please!**


	26. The Truth hurts, But Lies Worse

**Needless to say I'm useless. No two ways about it. I'm lazy, and I let you guys down, and I'm sorry. I had to re-read the last chapter to remind myself what happened in the last chapter, and it's not impressing. **

His mind was clouded, eyes blurred, nose running. It was generally not a very good day for Aidan. His mother was a mess. His sister hated his mother. His biological father had just made a reappearance into their lives. Evidently, his presence was most welcome by some. Aidan had always been the peace keeper in their family; he'd always been there to mediate when things between the women in his life got slightly out of hand. He didn't mind it. To him, it was part of the job of being the man of the family – and that's exactly what he was. That's what he was before his mother married, and it's a role he reclaimed after the untimely death of his step father, his real father.

He didn't know where he was going. He was as confused then, as he was when he first left the house. He had no plans on where to go. He just had to leave. He couldn't stand there and listen to Emma speak so ill of their mother, not without saying something that would jeopardise his relationship with his sister. He loved her, just as he loved his mother. Hearing her talk that way about their mother, the woman who had sacrificed so much just so they could be, it hurt him. His mother was not a perfect woman – that he knew. She made mistakes – decisions which he did not approve of, but she was his mother. He loved her; he respected her. It hurt him that his sister was so ready to drop them for someone she'd know for all of two weeks.

Before he knew it, he was back at his own front door, which was slightly ajar. Trying to be quiet as possible, he called for his mother: it wasn't normal for her to leave the door open. He followed her voice, and found her curled on the sofa. His heart broke. Silently, he went and sat by his sobbing mother, pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. It didn't take a mind reader to know that a few words had been exchanged between his mother and sister. For a while they sat, mother and son – holding each other – both desperately yearning the comfort the other provided.

On the other side of the village, Emma – having calmed down significantly – gently knocked on the door that had quickly become her second home, her only home, now. Behind it stood the person she was so desperate, the one for whom she had burnt so precious a bridge. Wordlessly, her father pulled her into his arms. The girl wept.

Having gained control of her emotions – not without assistance, she suspected – Emma looked at the people gathered in front of her with a new determination. She was sure. She wanted this.

"We get that, love, but we don't want you to sever your relationship with your mother because of us, because of me", her father looked at her, as if trying to spot the slightest sign of hesitation. He did not.

"I can't destroy something which died years ago. She lied to me about something unforgivable. I'm done with her, at least for now."

"What about your brother? Do you realise how difficult it will be for him, having you and your mother at each other's neck?"

"It shouldn't be: he should choose my side. He should choose me."

"Emma, it's not that simple. It doe-"

"It is. I am right, she is wrong. She lied to us. She knew who you were. She knew how much I wanted to know my father, how many times I asked her about you, and she didn't say anything. Besides, we won't be at each other's necks: she doesn't care enough to fight for me." As she said her last sentence, her voice softened as hurt leaked into it. Her mind – despite all her, obviously inadequate, attempts – momentarily flashed back to earlier the same day when she'd screwed at – for lack of a better word – her mother. Desperate for her to say something. To say anything. To fight for her. She didn't. She didn't care.

Bella opened the door to an apprehensive Alice. "Emma sent us to collect her stuff," she said quickly, cowering away as if she was expecting Bella to snap at her for it. She didn't. Instead, she simply stood aside, allowing Alice and Emmett room to enter. Wordlessly, she led them up to her daughter's room, giving them boxed to place her Emma's belongings in, before making her way out.

After they were finished loading boxes, Emmett turned to face Bella, unsure how to deliver his news. A nudge from behind made him blurt his news. She replied "I'm not giving up on her. Emma is a grown woman, fifty-six years, to be exact. I've been babying her, raised her to be rather spoilt. Rude, she is rude. I have failed as a parent. Tell her I'm sorry I failed her. She is my daughter, I love her, but I can't keep doing this. She isn't here; she doesn't want to see me. That's fine. I wish her the best. I wish you the best: I hope you can love her more than I have. I hope she can love you more that she loves me. I hope Edward teaches her better than I could. I have tried my best, given my all to my children, evidently, it wasn't good enough. Please, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I love her. She knows where I am if she needs me. She has my number. I will always be there for her, but I've got to let her fly the nest at some point; the time has come. Goodbye Emmett, Alice." With that, she gently closed her door and wept.

**Always love to hear your thoughts, those of you who are still w me. Paralight4ever, you here? **


End file.
